Heroes United
by Kyuubi16
Summary: A promised made between chosen heroes leads to one helping the reincarnation of the other. With Naruto's aid Korra plans to free Republic city from the grip of the Equalists and bring balance to the world once more. Also I have twitter now. Look up Kyuubi16 if you want to know about my thoughts, what I'm going to update and what I'm working on. Artipelagoof deviantart image.
1. Welcome to the Republic City

Heroes Unite  
0  
Naruto x Korra  
0  
Author's Note  
0

Something is just telling me that there will be an eventual flood of OCs that bear Naruto's name and description stories or very cliche Naruto is thrown into the Avatar world plots. And I know you are all like, Kyuubi16, hurry up and make a story. A good one or lemon one shots. Yeah well, I'm expecting at least ten reviews for this hard written chapter. Its not easy people. I expect to break then 10,000 Reviews achieved mark by next year. I have roughly over 6,000 Reviews. I no longer have the review turn out I used to and that needs to be amended. So people, please, review, say something, give your thoughts on what you like or even suggest future stories or fandoms you want me to write for.

For those who are wondering I do plan on using other main protagonists. The Avatar world seems like a good idea for one. Anyway, expect the prologue for my Zuko story to be put up some time tonight. You're all going to probably guess the pairing, but I bet you won't have a clue on how I plan on going about the main plot line. Try to guess, you won't be able too.

0  
Story Start  
0

Sitting on the edge of the building was a spiky haired youth enjoying the view. He was dressed in an orange tunic with black pants worn under the waist length tunic and short black boots that reached to his thighs. The young man was over looking the entirety of the city from his vantage point. He closed his eyes and began listening to the sounds he heard until the sensation of trembling caught his attention. His eyes flinging open the young man began to follow the source origin of the noise.

It was a young woman, obviously of the Water Tribe riding on top of a polar bear dog. The young man looked on in fascination as he never heard of anyone taming one. He soon joined the sidewalk filled with gawking pedestrians. Naruto watched as the young woman's polar bear dog came to a stop in front of an orange tent.

**''**Ok! Ok! Food first, then air temple. Watch it Naga! Look out! Oops, sorry about that. Excuse us. Coming through. Heads up. Eh, sorry, we're new in town. Naga, wait.'' a smirk formed on Naruto's face.

Naga, the Polar Bear dog looked abashed by her mistress's command. The water tribes girl hopped off and went around to the side of the tent. She picks up some meat on a stick.

''We'll take one of everything please.'' she said, gesturing to the platter of food.

''That will be 20 yuans.'' the shop owner prompted.

''I don't have any money.'' the Water Tribe girl answered with a sigh.

''I'll pay for it.'' the blond said, taking out his wallet and paid for it as the girl sent him a grateful look.

''Thanks, not to look a gift ostrich-horse, but why did you help me?'' the dark skinned beauty asked. Upon closer inspection Naruto realized the young woman had the build of a warrior. She also exhumed a look of confidence.

''You looked like you needed a guide.'' the blond answered her with a friendly smile.

''That obvious huh?'' the water tribes girl asked as they returned over to where Naga was. Setting down some of the meat the Polar Bear Dog happily began gnawing on it. ''I'm Korra, and this is my Polar Bear Dog Naga.'' the young woman introduced herself. ''And you are?''

''Naruto,'' the blond began, ''Naruto Uzumaki. If you wish I can give you a tour around the city.''

''Thanks, I'd really appreciate it.'' she said as she and Naga began following the mysterious blond. They walked through a park where Naruto was informing Korra a few things, with Park Hobo as Naruto liked to call the Park Hobo throwing in his two cents as well. As usual there were people setting up things for the yearly autumn festival. ''A picture? A picture for the lovely couple?'' a woman asked them.

''Oh, no we've just met.'' Korra replied with a bit of sheepishness.

''Well I know I'm no pretty boy...'' Naruto playfully remarked with an expression of mock hurt. He found Korra pretty cute and was hoping to get to know her better.

''I'm just saying...'' she began speaking as she actually began noticing Naruto. He was as tall as her, probably shorter by about an inch with tan skin and eyes as blue and lively as the sky. Not to mention he had hair of gold. Now that she thought about it, she never heard of anyone with yellow hair before, it was so odd. She began wondering just what Naruto can do? Was he a bender? A diplomat? A noble? Korra didn't much experience with people her own age let alone a boy. She trailed off as they came across a fountain. Standing before the poster of a masked man was another man with a megaphone.

A dozen or so people stand around him, listening. Korra was startled as she heard a snarl. For a moment she thought it was Naga, but when she noticed her companion was docile her attention turned to Naruto as fury filled his eyes. Curious, she began listening to see what set Naruto off.

''Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders? Then join the Equalists! For too long, the bending elite of this city have forced non benders to live as lower class citizens. Join Amon, and together we will tear down the bending establishment.''

''That man is nothing more then a terrorist!'' Naruto shouted out. Suddenly the crowd turned to him. ''Only fools would join him.''

Korra then began talking as well. ''Yeah, Bending is the coolest thing in the world!  
**  
''**Oh yeah, let me guess. You're a bender.'' the protestor challenged.

''Yeah, I am.'' Korra proudly stated.

''Then I bet you'd just love to knock me off this platform with some waterbending, huh?'' the man continued.

''Korra...'' Naruto began to warn her but the girl continued by challenging the man back.

''I'm seriously thinking about it.''

''This is what's wrong with this city! Benders like this girl only use their power to oppress us.'' the man shouted as the crowd jeered as Korra. The girl became confused and annoyed.

''I'm not oppressing anyone! You're... you're oppressing yourself.''

''That didn't even make sense!''

''Korra, let's just go.'' Naruto urged her. He knew just what would happen if things continued.

Reluctant, Korra decided to listen to her new friend. They continued down the sleepy side street walking by several shops and street stalls. ''What was that about?'' Korra asked, finally breaking the silence.

''Equalist rally. Some idiot trying to recruit people who have anti-bending sentiments. People who hate benders as a result of hostile feelings held over from the war a century ago. Don't...don't worry about it.'' he said, changing the subject. ''Is there anywhere you wanted to go?'' he asked as the sun would be setting in a few hours.

''I'm actually trying to get to Air Temple Island. Do you know where its at?'' she asked.

''Yeah, down this street and take a right.'' Naruto stated as he paused, noticing something in the background. ''I'll be right back.'' Naruto said as he trailed off.

''Hey wait...'' Korra's voice was drowned at as a red car pulled up. The red satombile parked. Its front grill is decorated with a lion-turtle's face. Three thugs exit the car. One of the shopkeeper's a male polishing a red phonograph freaked out upon seeing them.

''Mr. Chung, please tell me that you have my money, or else I cant guatentee I can protect your fine establishment.'' The Waterbending Thug threatened the man.

''I'm sorry, business has been slow. Please, take one of my phonographs.''

The one with the red scarf bends some fire in the palm of his hand.

The shopkeeper tries to appease the thugs, but the red scarfed man wordlessly destroys the offered phonograph with a flaming kick. The shopkeeper screams and falls backwards.

**''**My friend here is not a music lover. Give me the money, or else...''  
**  
''**Or else what hoodlum?'' Korra challenged as she moved behind the the thugs. The thugs shared a glance at each other before they start laughing.

**''**Hahaha! Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple things. You're in Triple Threat Triad territory, and we're about to put you in the hospital.''

The Shopkeepers hid and watched from their hiding spots. ''You're the only ones who are gonna need a hospital. And for your sake, I hope there's one nearby.''

**''**Who do you think you are?'' The Water Bending Thug demanded.

''Why don't you come and find out.''

Korra, fist in palm, stares back confidently at the lead thug. His eye twitches, he hollers and reaches into his coat for some water. He attacks Korra with it, who catches the water in her left hand and tosses it back in his face. The water envelopes his head and freezes, leaving his partners with their jaws on the ground. He staggers around, but Korra defeats him with a single kick, throwing him against the front of his car. The ice enveloping his head and thrown-off hat shatters against the decorative lion-turtle face. He slumps against the car. He partners stare on for an instant, disbelieving, before the tall one with the pale green shirt turns to Korra and tries to attack her with his earthbending. Only Korra is already in motion; she rockets him into the air on a pillar of stone.

The old shopkeeper lady and her friend stared up into the sky.

''What just happened?''

''Did she just earthbend? ''

The earthbender thug hitting every branch while falling down the preverbal tree. When he's finally kissing the pavement, the red-scarfed thug turns back to Korra and blasts her with fire. Korra leaps through the flames, a smile on her lips. She grabbed the firebender's hands and he screams like a little girl.

Korra swings around the firebender she's grappling with, then tosses him across the street and through the rice paper windows of a clock shop. He takes out two giant clocks on display as he goes down. Korra saunters up to the now-open air shop_. ''_Got an idea about who I am now, chups?''

Suddenly there's the revving of an engine. Korra looks to the left. The trio's red car swevers towards her. Korra moves out of the way. The earthbender thug yells at the firebender to get in, but the waterbender won't slow down the car, and in the end the earthbender catapults the firebender into the car using a pillar of bent earth. Though the trio's retreat ended up being cut short as Korra chased after them using earthbending, tearing up the road in the process as she disabled the car, resulting in it crashing through a storefront.

Suddenly metalbenders descended from an airship mid-flight. They deploy metal lines, slowing their descent as they land, then retract those lines into the sleeves of their uniforms.

As the thugs stagger out of the ruined shopfront, Korra gestures to her quarry. The cops trap the trio in metal wires. Then the lead metalbender walks up to Korra and points at her.

**''**Cool, metal benders. I caught the bad guys for you, officers.'' Korra proudly stated.

''Arrest them! You're under arrest too!'' The Metalbending cop announced to the girl who gasped.

''What do you mean I am under arrest? Those are the bad guys over there, they were smashing up a shop!''

''From the looks of it, you smashed up a lot more than that.'' he said as the ripped up road, swerving tread-marks, and smashed up shopfront that the Triads vehicle drove through was within his range 180' range.

''Wait, you... you can't arrest me, let me explain!''

''You can explain yourself all you like down at headquarters.''

And instead of coming in quietly Korra thought retreating from the authorities was the smart thing apparently. By the time the chase was over Kora found herself in the custody of the Metal Benders.

_''Wait, Beifong. Lin Beifong? You're Toph's daughter!''  
**  
**''What of it?''_

''Then why are you treating me like a criminal? Avatar Aang and your mother were friends, They saved the world together.''

''That's anciet history and it has nothing to with the mess you're in right now. You can't just waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place!''

''Cheif, surely you can afford a little bit of leniency.'' Naruto prompted as he walked through the interrogation room.

''Uzumaki/Naruto.'' they stated in surprise.

''I thought we were being shadowed by someone and I left her on her own without explaining everything.'' Naruto began. ''Did you do something with your hair?''

''Don't start with me Uzumaki.'' the Cheif firmly snapped. ''And what are you doing in my interrogation room?''

''Look, Lin, issues with other parties aside you know the Avatar is needed.''

''Which does not give her the right to just waltz in here and start doing vigilantly justice like she owns the place.''

A small section of the far wall open revealing a male cop's face appears. All three occupants looked at him.

**''**Chief, Councilman Tenzin is here.''

''Let him in.'' the woman said after a side. Lin stood and turned around. The wall behind her pulls apart in pieces, revealing Tenzin on the other side looking quite disgruntled. Korra meanwhile was trying to put a good face on her nerves.

''Tenzin, sorry... I got a little side tracked on my way to see you.''

Tenzin took a deep breath and turned to Lin and smiled, "Lin, you are looking radiant as usual and Naruto, its been awhile. I trust you are in good health?''

Naruto smiled and nodded. ''Yeah, I think I'm ready to perform my duties.''

Lin meanwhile was in no mood for pleasentries. "Cut the garbage Tenzin, why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her?" Lin asked aggressively.

"My relocation has been delayed. The Avatar on the other hand will be heading back to the south pole immediately, where she will stay put." He responded

"But!" The Avatar tried to argue but was cut off by Tenzin.

"If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages." He said.

Lin looked at Korra and then back to Tenzin, she sighed and released Korra's cuffs through metalbending, "Fine, but get her out of my city."

"Always a pleasure Lin. Let's go Korra."

''Actually if you don't mind I'll be accompanying you,'' Naruto stated. ''I have business to talk with you Councilman.''

As they walked through the hallway out of the station Tenzin spoke, "We were beginning to think that you wouldn't show up for the festival.''

''And miss your wife's pies? Never.'' Naruto remarked with a hearty chuckle.

''Hold on? What's going on? How did you two know each other and how come I've never met this guy?'' Korra questioned.

''I've been dealing with some things.'' Naruto cryptically answered. ''When you came of age I was supposed to assist you if necessary while shadowing you from afar. Avatar Aang asked me this favor a long time ago.''

''Wait a minute, if you know the previous Avatar shouldn't you be much older?'' Korra voiced, before pausing and began to hastily back-pedaled her statement once she realized how rude it sounded.

''There's a very good explanation. I'm not telling you that though.'' Naruto replied with a cackle.

''What? Why not?'' she asked with a huff.

''Because that would be telling.'' he said, flashing her a smile. ''I'm heading on ahead.'' he said as he sped on ahead leaving Korra alone with Tenzin as the tension began to rise.

"Tenzin, please don't send me back home." Korra pleaded, practically reading his mind.

"You blatantly disobeyed my wishes and the orders of the White Lotus." He said with a hint of disappointment and approval.

"Katara agreed with me that I should come. She said my destiny is in Republic City." Korra argued.

"Don't bring my mother into this!" Tenzin said with anger as his face turned red.

"Look, I can't wait any longer to finish my training. Being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar. I saw a lot of the city today and it's totally out of wack. I understand now why you needed to stay, but it needs me too." Korra continued to plead.

"Is this your polar bear dog miss?" asked an officer who was being licked by said polar bear dog.

Night time has soon fell as a small steamer ship docked. Three _White Lotus men stood on the dock; behind them their steamer ship has lowered a gangplank. Korra was looking at them. _A mixture of anxious, but she sighed in acceptance. Suddenly two gliders appeared in sight. The gliders landed revealing Ikki first, then Jinora with Meelo riding piggyback. They collapsed their gliders and rushed over to where Naruto was already waiting at the edge. ''Naruto!'' they shouted. Ikki hugged his leg and Meelo attempted to fly tackle the blonde only for him to catch the boy and spin him upside down, holding him in place with arm.

''Hey! Unhand me yankee!'' he shouted.

Jinora held back for a moment, then joins her siblings. ''Hey there Squirts.'' he said as Jinora sent him an annoyed glare. ''And little Jinora.''

''I'm going to get you eventually. I don't know how or when, but I will, and it will be good.''

''And I'd be disappointed if you didn't try.'' he replied. Suddenly the kids noticed Korra and left the blond as they were old news.

"Are you coming to live with us on the island?" Ikki excitedly asked.

Korra knelt down and placed a hand on both Jinora and Ikki's shoulders, "No, I'm sorry Ikki, I have to go home now." she answered them with a downcast look.

''Aaaw,'' Ikki remarked rather dejectedly.

''I'm sorry I couldn't give you that tour I promised.'' Naruto said, he averted his eyes, unsure on what to say.

''It's okay, maybe next time,'' Korra suggested, trying to lighten the mood but the gloom over the situation was overpowering. Korra began walking towards the ship ready to take her home.

"Wait." Tenzin said as he stepped forward, "I have done my best to guide Republic City towards the dream my father had for it. But you are right. It has fallen out of balance since he has passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy, but you are his legacy." Tenzin said as he placed a hand on Korra's shoulder, "You may stay and train airbending here with me, 'Korra gasped', ''Republic City needs its Avatar once again." He finished.

"Yes! Thank you! You're the best!" Korra cheered

The kids cheered also and she hugged them all together. ''Once we arrive I'll show you to your rooms.'' Tenzin informed the teens.

''You're going to stay as well?'' Korra asked in surprise.

''Yeah, I'll tell you all about it tomorrow.'' he said as an annoyed look formed on Korra's face.

''Let me guess, that would be telling?'' she asked as Naruto nodded and grinned.

''See, you're catching on already.'' he informed her. It was the follwing day and a large cheering crowd gathered in front of City Hall. Photographers were taking snap shots as an anxious Korra stood behind a podium outfitted with five reporters began asking questions after Korra introduced herself as the Avatar.

_''Does this mean you've moved to Republic City?''_

''Were you trying to send a message to the Triads yesterday?''

''Will you be fighting crime or the anti bending revolution or both?''

''Will you be working with Chief Beifong and the police?''

Korra though was struggling to say something coherent. She paused, gathering herself and as she began to talk more comfortably.''Uh, yes, I am definitely here to stay, but honestly, I don't exactly have a plan yet. See I'm still in training... but... look, all I know is Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world, and I believe we can make his dream a reality. I look forward to serving you! I am so happy to be here. Thank you Republic City!''

Elsewhere a radio was playing what hapepned. Behind the radio sat a man, resting his chin _on _folded hands as he listens. Footsteps echoed through the room and a hand reaches over to turn off the radio.

''Alright, that's all the questions the Av-''

Tenzin's voice-over through the radio was cut off with the radio.  
_  
_''Amon, how do you want to handle this?'' the man asked. They were in a basement of sorts with wires coming in through the wooden ceiling. Amon was standing in front of a map of Republic City, his hands clasped behind his back. ''So, the Avatar has arrived early. It looks like we'll have to accelerate our plans.''

''And the boy has finally returned. Should I mobilize some of our man to eliminate him?''

''No,'' Amon commanded with a raised hand. ''After all he'll come to me. The _reminder _I gave him more than guarantees that.'' he finished.

000  
Chapter End  
000

So yeah, here we go, the first chapter of my epic new story.


	2. Like the Wind

Heroes Unite  
0  
Naruto x Korra  
0  
Author's Note  
0

To the people who bitched about this being canon compliant and no changes. It was the first chapter you ass monkeys. I can't explain the entire story in the first chapter. I swear some people just bitch just to bitch. Why don't you let me write a few chapters to establish some things and back story before flaming and stuff? And, as I recalled there's only been seven episodes? How much can I do with only a small amount of established characters and stuff established? So yeah, its called writing your own stories if you don't like what an author does with theirs. I'll take criticism but don't flame and insult me and the story because its not what you want it to be.

0  
Story Start  
0

''Okay, not fair, you cheated!'' Naruto whined as he tried to struggle out of the ground. He was burried from the neck down in earth after having been defeated by Korra in a friendly match.

''Oh, don't be a baby. I won fair and square.'' Korra teased the blond, she crouched over and continued to taunt the blond. ''You're just going to have to deal with it.''

Naruto only just scowled. ''Let me out and I'll tell you my story okay.'' he bargained as Korra paused, looking as she was contemplating the offer.

''Hhm...wouldn't that be telling?''

''Come on!'' Naruto cried out as Korra merely chuckled and with a stomp with her feet Naruto was dislodged. ''Finally,'' the blond murmured. ''Follow me,'' he said as she just shrugged and followed him. The orange glow of the setting sun illuminated the island. Seagulls flew overhead and the light of the sun reflected off the water. ''You're lucky, you know that Korra.''

''Lucky? I'm tasked with saving the world and bringing peace. I've lived my entire life basically confined to a cage, and I have to live up to the legacy of Avatar Aang. Not really what I would call lucky.'' despite listing off the problems that she had to bear Korra hid the insecurity behind her bravado, listing them off as mere inconveniences instead of the massive responsibilities that they were.

''You at least have your own name.'' Naruto replied as they came to a stop at a cliff side. ''At least destiny had in mind for you to be here instead of having the choice be forced upon you.'' he added as he looked out to the ocean.

''Does this, does this have to do deal with you knowing Avatar Aang?'' maybe she would finally get some answers on the blond's connection to her predecessor.

''I...I'm Naruto and yet I'm not Naruto.'' he answered and sighed, folding his arms before lifting his head and looking at Korra. It was as if he aged before her eyes. ''You see, when I said I knew Avatar Aang I was talking about Naruto Uzumaki.''

''Will you make some sense? Aren't you Naruto? Enough with this cryptic I'm this guy, but wait I'm not this guy.''

Naruto laughed at Korra's brashness. She was definitely the opposite of her predecessor in many ways. ''Okay, I'm like you Korra, I'm the reincarnation of a great hero,'' he began as Korra's eyes widened slightly and her interest increased. ''His name was Uzumaki Naruto and in his time he brought peace. He was a lot like Avatar Aang, his era was before the Avatar, in fact it was even before the Energy Benders. The time of the Energy Benders and what led to the creation of the Four Nations, otherwise known as the Void Century occured right after the Shinobi Era. As the Shinobi way died out the ability to use chakra was used for other things and the need to practice the shinobi arts died out. I get bits and pieces of his memories at a time, and its not always consistent.''

''How did they meet?'' Korra asked, becoming more engrossed by his story.

''In the after life. From what I understand Avatar Aang feared the world falling to ruin if another young Avatar did what he did, but unlike him not making it back in time to save the world. My former incarnation sympathized with him in this regard. Naruto Uzumaki had hoped that the peace he brought would be eternal, but that turned out not to be the case. All I remember from his memories was that some creature attacked and wiped out fire country and a majority of shinobi clans. They were scattered and as a result these clans learned bending from the four sources.''

''The Air Bisons, the Moon, The Badgermoles, and the Dragons.'' Korra listed off as Naruto nodded.

''Yeah, he volunteered to be reincarnated and to be Aang's reincarnation shadow. With the power that the spirits could muster I was born, he became me. Though his spirit did not approach me with this revelation until I was twelve. He approached me and told me everything using a similar methods his parents did which unfortunately meant he didn't have much time and it was a one time thing.''

''Why wait until you were twelve?'' she asked. During the course of the conversation they had both sat down, their legs hanging over side of the edge of the cliff.

''He wanted me to have some semblance of a childhood, a life before the rest of it was consumed by duty,'' Naruto began explaining before closing his eyes and exhaling. ''Sometimes, thoughts get muddled up. I, our minds have sort of blended together and his persona, his memories sometimes overtake my thoughts. Essentially we are the same guy so I suppose they are my memories. I'm just a vessel for his spirit after all.'' Naruto bitterly remarked.

''Hey, none of that.'' Korra said, lightly punching Naruto's shoulder.

''Hey,'' Naruto snapped.

''You're just as much as that Naruto as I am Avatar Aang. Reincarnation or no we have our own minds, our own feelings, our own souls.'' Naruto shook his head and snickered. After a few seconds he threw his head back and laughed, resulting in Korra frowning. ''What's so funny?''

''You're right,'' Naruto replied with a grin. ''Thanks Avatar-chan.''

''Chan?'' Korra remarked with a raised eyebrow.

''From my past memories its used as something like a title, a suffix. Its used to show closeness to a girl, for young girls, or for girls that a guy think is cute. At least that's what I'm remembering.'' he said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. ''Tomorrow morning, after your training how about you and I go grab some lunch, I know this nice place in the city.''

''Well, mister identity doesn't miss a beat.'' Korra said with an amused look.

''I have no idea what you're insinuating,'' Naruto remarked, turning his head and folding his arms.

''Sure you don't.'' Korra teased before her eyes widened.''Oh man, the radio broadcast. The matches, sorry gotta go talk more later bye.'' the Avatar hastily said goodbye as she hopped up and sped off.

Naruto shook his head and continued watching the sunset. With a yawn and stretch he returned back to the temple. ''I get to be the baby right?'' Ikki excitedly jabbered as she ran over and grabbed Naruto's arm.

''Wait, what?'' the blond asked as the girl swung back and forth on his arm using air bending.

''You said that at your wedding I get to be the flower girl and wear a pretty dress, not to mention throw flowers, and dance and...''

''Ikki, the point,'' he gestured with his other hand. ''What baby?''

''...then we play the games, and you would show me your house, and then I get to be the god sister and...''

''Ikki!'' he shouted to the girl who stopped swinging. ''What baby?'' he asked.

''The baby you and Korra have when you get married.''

''W-What?'' Naruto asked, his voice going hiring and his face darkening.

''Yeah, Jinora told me she saw you two getting cozy earlier and that's only when people who are in lurve do.'' she teased as Naruto's cheeks darkened.

''We aren't in love and we aren't a couple. And your sister clearly had no idea what she saw.''_ try and embarass me will you? You have started a battle you can not win Jinora.  
_  
''Okay, but I thought strong girls were your type?'' she asked.

''I do like strong girls but...''

''And girls who are pretty.'' the motor mouth continued.

''Yeah and pretty is a good quality but...''

''And confident.'' she finished.

''Okay Korra's confident but we hardly know each other.''

''And who you're totally crushing on.'' she finished with a devious little smirk.

''Yeah, but...'' Naruto paused, shocked upon realizing that he was out-smarted by a seven year old. ''I swear, you and your siblings, devious masterminds.'' Crush? Ridiculous. It was...it was just his past self recognizing some traits familiar in some girl from the shinobi era and he was reacting to that. That was all.

Speaking of said girl. "And in the final round the buzzer-wasps won with a decisive knockout." Korra excitedly read from the paper, "What do you say we go to the arena tonight and catch a few pro-bending matches?" she asked excitedly.

"That sport is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending." Tenzin sternly argued with a disapproving glance.

"... I've been dreaming to see a pro-bending match since I was a kid and now I'm just a ferry ride away." Korra pleased as she pointed at the arena across the lake.

"Korra, you're not here to watch that drivel. You're here to finish your Avatar training. So for the time being I want you to remain on the island." He ordered her.

Korra slumped, leaning her head on her hand in a dejected gesture."Is that why you're keeping the White Lotus sentries around to watch my every move?" she asked as she pointed to the White Lotus sentry standing guard at the door. L sentries guarding the dining hall.

''Yes. In order to learn Airbending I believe you require a calm, quiet environment, free from any distractions.''

**''**Alright, you're the master.'' she grumbled. Korra turned around to look out of the window, a reluctant look on her face. Not much happened that night as the next day rolled around. It was the first day of Air bending training and Korra was dressed in Airbender garbs.

''So, my mother informed me that you've never been able to Airbend before.''

Korra abruptly stopped and sighed, before motioning dramatically. ''Yeah, but I don't know why, the other elements came so easily to me. But every single time I've tried Airbending...'' Korra sticks her tongue out and blows a raspberry, then puts a hand on her hip. ''Nothing.''

Tenzin puts a hand on Korra's shoulder. ''It's perfectly alright, we just need to be patient.'' Starts casually pulling Korra's sleeves back down to their proper length. ''Often the element that's most difficult for the Avatar to master is the one most opposite to the Avatar's personality. For Aang it was Earthbending.

''Yeah, well, I'm about as opposite an Airbender as you can get.'' she dejectedly responded.

Tenzin started down the path again**. ''**Let's begin your first lesson.'' They soon entered where the air bending kids were.

They saw Korra in an Airbender uniform and Tenzin entering the training ground.

"Korra's gonna airbend, Korra's gonna airbend!" Ikki said excitedly while jumping up and down.

"What is that contraption?" Korra asked as she looked at the large training device.

"A time honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspects of airbending. Jinora would you like to explain this exercise?" Tenzin asked his oldest child.

Jinora stepped towards the air bending gates."The goal is to weave your way through the gates and to make to the other side without touching them." Jinora said as she gave a textbook answer.

"Seems easy enough." Korra said confidently.

"Jinora forgot to say that you have to make it through while the gates are spinning." Ikki added.

Tenzin stepped forward and released an air blast and the gates started to spin.

Tenzin took out a leaf, "The key is to be like the leaf." He said as he sent the leaf through the device, "Flow with the movements of the gates. Jinora will demonstrate." Tenzin finished.

Jinora wove through the gates with easy as Tenzin added commentary.

"Airbending is all about spiral movements. When you meet resistance you must be able to switch directions at a moment's notice."

Jinora exited the gates on the other side and sent an air blast to get the gates to rotate again.

"Let's do this!" Korra said with determination.

Korra eagerly ran forward, but without any discernable stance or style. She ran headfirst into the closest panel, and hits it hard enough to ricochet into the next panel beside her. Tenzin winces, and Korra gives in to panic and breaks out into a full sprint that once again crashes into a Gate. She proceeds to do an impressive impersonation of a pinball in a machine as she stumbles out of control into a series of panels. She finally gets tossed out of the gate area completely and lands hard on her backside._  
_

With a groan, she gets back to her feet in the foreground, and with an angry look, runs back towards the Gates. She barely gets by the first pair of panels before she is again caught by one and sent careening around.

''Don't force your way through!'' Jinora shouted through cupped hands.

Korra got hit by another panel.

Ikki clenched her fists and motioned expansively. ''Dance, dance like the wind!''

Korra got hit by another panel. Meelo waved his arms with an undulating motion. ''Be the leaf!''

Korra got hit by another panel. She ricocheted around a few more times, before stumbling back out of the Gate area. There were dark circles around her eyes, and she had a punch-drunk expression on her face. She collapses flat on her back in front of Tenzin and the kids. Tenzin gives a heavy sigh and shakes his head. Despite attempt after attempt Korra could not Airbend.

''Airbend.'' Korra commanded as she focused on a newspaper on a line. ''What is wrong with me? Airbend.'' Korra tried again and eventually shook his frustration. Finally, she punched a fireball at the newspaper and incinerates it. ''Ugh, maybe I'm just not cut out to be an Airbender, huh, Naga?''

''Its not that,'' Naruto said as he walked around the corner. ''You're trying to force it. Air Bending is like a great weight coming off your shoulder, its ease, its like floating in the clouds.'' he informed her.

''Hhmph, you seem to know a bit about Air Bending,'' she replied.

''Uzumaki,'' Naruto began, deciding to use his predeccesor's last name to avoid confusion. ''Had an affinity towards the Wind Element. You will be able to bend. One doesn't even have to be an air bender to learn certain movements or arts. If one is flexible and fluid, if one can let themselves go they can become one with the wind. You have to pause and you have to close out everything. Forget your frustrations, tune out all the noise and cease all thoughts. Just let your body move. Think of it as Water Bending light.'' he suggested as he went over to her grabbed one of her hands.

''Hey, what are you...''

''Helping you,'' Naruto replied as he placed his other hand on her hip. ''Relax, and just let yourself go.'' he said as he began dancing, leading her. Korra began to relax as her frustration began to ebb away.

''Something you picked up from Uzumaki?'' she asked.

''Nope, word is he was terrible at this sort of thing; romance in general actually.'' he pointed out as they both chuckled. ''This is just something I picked up from Benders. Thought it would be nice to know about the forms and stuff and add it to my own unique style. Who knows, maybe I can teach you a few things?'' he suggested as Korra pulled back and raised an eyebrow at him. ''I...that sounded so much better in my head.'' he said with a nervous chuckle.

''I bet it did.'' she replied with a smirk.

''Do you feel better?'' he asked, changing the conversation.

''If you mean that I no longer have the urge to run towards the nearest thing and kill it then yes.'' she replied as Naruto blanched. ''I'm joking of course.''

''Of course,'' Naruto replied with a chuckle. ''You know, Jinora had this crazy idea we're a couple.''

''What?'' Korra exclaimed.

''Y-Yeah. Then of course she told Ikki and I thought you should know. Little devils might try to tease us later.''

''Uugh, well I'll set them straight later. I mean, us, a couple.'' Korra remarked with a laugh.

''Yeah, you're totally not my type.'' he said as Korra narrowed her eyes.

''And what is that suppose to mean?'' she challenged.

''That I'm just rephrasing what you said is all my little fiery bender.'' he remarked innocently.

The sound of a clearing throat caused them to look up. It was one of the Lotus Members come to tell them dinner would be readied soon. As a result both teens became aware of their close proximity and hastily broke apart. Neither one of them brought attention back to what happened. To take her mind off of it Korra decided to tune in to the Pro-Bending matches.

And just as it was getting to the best part…the radio was unplugged.

"Korra, come down here please." Tenzin said holding the radio cable.

Korra jumped down and entered the booth. "You shut it off at the best part!" Korra complained.

"I thought I made myself clear. I don't want you listening to this distracting nonsense." Tenzin said with authority.

"But it's their radio." She said as she pointed to the White Lotus guards, "And technically you said I couldn't watch a match. You didn't say anything about listening to one." Korra argued.

"You…you know what I meant. Anyway should you be in bed." He said as he used his airbending to flip his cape.

Korra let out a huff and didn't argue. She was determined to get a start on her Air Bending training and not to distract herself from what happened with Naruto. Besides that meant another day was another spar and another spar meant another chance to defeat the blond and win a chance to learn more about him per their agreement.


	3. Like the Wind Part 2

Heroes Unite  
0  
Naruto x Korra  
0  
Author's Note  
0

To the people who bitched about this being canon compliant and no changes. It was the first chapter you ass monkeys. I can't explain the entire story in the first chapter. I swear some people just bitch just to bitch. Why don't you let me write a few chapters to establish some things and back story before flaming and stuff? And, as I recalled there's only been seven episodes? How much can I do with only a small amount of established characters and stuff established? So yeah, its called writing your own stories if you don't like what an author does with theirs. I'll take criticism but don't flame and insult me and the story because its not what you want it to be.

0  
Story Start  
0  
After another disastrous attempt at training Korra's curiosity got the better of her and she snuck away to the Pro-Bending Arena to see the action.

The building rested on a wooden pier out in the bay, connected to the rest of Republic City by a long boardwalk path. Korra emerged from the waters right next to the Arena, and looks up at a series of tall windows on the building's upper stories. One of the windows is open, and Korra smiled with satisfaction. She spun in the water, creating a spiraling Waterbending funnel that shot her straight through the window to land lightly on her feet. Shaking herself dry, she sets off down the hallway.

Korra stopped when she found an open doorway into a large gym. Among the equipment are punching bags, dumbbell weights, nets, pommel horses, and earth disks. Korra smiles and enters the gym without hesitation, looking around at everything. She is surprised by a voice from behind.

**''**Hey! What are you doing in my gym?'' she turned to see a man with a towel around his neck.

''Uh, I was just looking for a bathroom and I got lost.''

As Korra and Toza converse in the foreground, a Pro-bender all done up in his uniform and pads walks by in the background. He catches sight of Korra, and comes to an interested stop.

''Ah, the old I had to peeí excuse.'' He pointed. In the background Pro-bender, still unnoticed, runs a smoothing hand through his hair. ''You know, I'm sick and tired of you kids sneaking in and not paying. I'm taking you in to security.''

The background Pro-bender enters the gym and approaches the arguing pair with a smile.''No, wait!'' Korra replied, panicked.

''There you are!'' he waved to Korra. ''I've been looking everywhere for you. It's all right, Toza, she's with me.''

**''**Yeah, I'm with him.''

**''**So, you see, we're together.''

''Well, not together together. More like friends.'' Korra replied.

The boy, surprised and blushing with chagrin hastily replied._ ''_Right, friends. No, no, I didn't mean to imply...''

**''**Oh, you implied it.'' she cut him off.

Throwing his hands up with exasperation the manager replied. ''Ah, I don't care what you are. I've got work to do.'' he walked a short distance away and throws his towel to the floor. Korra's eyes follow him as he uses his Bending to lift and throw a special dumbbell with spherical canisters on each end instead of weights.

**''**Right this way, miss.''

''And thank you sir.'' she whispered and covered the side of her mouth conspiratorially. ''Seriously, thanks.''

**''**What do you think? Best seats in the house, huh?'' the boy asked as Korra curiously looked around. They were in a Pro-bender locker room, situated with the main playing field and open on one side to offer a great view.

''Whoa! Unbelievable! This place is even more amazing than I imagined.''

In the background, two more Pro-benders enter the room in their Pro-bending uniforms.

**''**Name's Bolin by the way.''

''Korra.'' the distracted Avatar replied, looking around.

''Psst, Bolin.'' the older pro-bender whispered to Bolin.

''Yeah?'' Bolin replied, going over to the guy.

**''**I told you.'' he placed on a pair of padded gloves. ''You have to stop bringing in your crazy fangirls in here before the matches. Get her out of here.''

**''**Ah, come on Mako. All right, look, I kinda promised her she could stay. But man I've got a good feeling there's something special about her. I know it.''

Bolin went back to Korra, and guided her to over to face Mako. ''Come here, I want you to meet my brother, Mako.''

''Mako?'' she smiled, impressed. ''Wow, I heard you play on the radio.'' Korra held out her hand to shake, but Mako walks right by her, putting his helmet on.

''Come on, Bolin, we're up.''

''Or I could meet him later.''

''Yeah, sorry about that, my brother just gets real... focused before the match. Okay, I've gotta go. Wish me luck. Not that I'll need it.''

''Good luck.'' Korra laughed. ''Knock em' out.''

Korra offers a punching salute as the three Pro-benders emerge out into he arena. The lights all shut off expect for the spotlights shining down on the playing field itself. From a rising platform in the middle of the field, the announcer rises with a microphone in hand.  
_  
''Introducing the Fire Ferrets.''_The ring announcer began.

The Announcer pointed to one end of the field, where an extending platform carries the three Fire Ferrets forward. Mako waves to the crowd with a small smile, while their water bender, Hasook, sported a grim expression as he waved. Bolin grinned fiercely, and held up a hand to his ear in a mock call for more noise. The crowd roars and applauds.

''Ahh! I love you Bolin! Ahh!'' a female fan screamed.

In the observer's office Shiro Shinobi began commentating._ ''The rookie Ferrets came from out of nowhere and made it further than anyone expected this season.''_

''I bet you didn't even think of the implications of your action huh?'' a voice asked from behind Korra, startling her.

''N-Naruto. What are...'' she was cut off.

''...doing? I could ask you the same thing.''  
_  
''But tonight, they face their toughest test yet folks.''_

Naruto walked up to her and observed as the two Pro-bending teams lined up on either side of the field's center line and assume hunched Bending stances with fists held high.

''Are you...are you going to tell Tenzin?''

_''The Tigerdillos score with a walloping one-two combo.''_

''No,'' he shook my head. ''Its not my place. We'll talk about it after the match.'' he stated.

The center line of the field lights up green, and all three Tigerdillos step forward into first zone of the Ferret's side of the court.

Korra turned her attention to the match. She pumped her first into the air. ''Come on Ferrets!''

The Pro-benders were once more trading attacks. Bolin fires an earth disk over, but it is deflected back with a kick by the Tigerdillo Earthbender. The disk hits Hasook, knocking him into the final zone.

'' Look's like Hasook's in trouble. He's in zone three teetering over the brink. '' Hasook lands just short of an opening at the back of the field, and the overhead view reveals an artificial lake below. After the buzzer, the playing continues. The Tigerdillo Waterbender kicks a disk of water at the Ferrets, and while the others dodge it, Hasook is knocked off his fit by the impact. An earth disk attack immediately follows up, and Hasook is knocked over the edge and into the water below. And Hasook takes a dip. He'll be back for round two- assuming the fabulous bending brothers can hold their ground until the next round.

Mako and Bolin clustered together before splitting apart again to dodge water and earth attacks. Bolin tries to block another water attack with a disk that he kicks up in front of him, but the water breaks through the shield and knocks him back into zone three. Mako follows shortly after taking a hit of his own. With that, the bell clangs repeatedly, and the view shifts to a series of four tall light bulbs. The first on the right lights up blue, revealing writing. The crowd cheers.

The match continued until the Fire Ferrets ended up scoring a victory. Though there appeared to be hostile resentment between the team if the argument between the team's fire and water bender was an indication.

''You guys were incredible out there. Especially you, Mr. Hat Trick.''

''Oh, you're still here?'' Mako replied, not even looking at Korra.

''Oh, you're still a jerk?'' she frowned with disappointment.

''Hey Korra, looks like you made a friend.'' Naruto observed, snickering as the Avatar shot him a fiery look. His presence was finally made known to the brother.

''Wait, stop, let me guess. Another one of my adoring fans coming to seek my autograph?'' Bolin assumed, bringing out an already signed autograph.

''I don't know who you are.'' Naruto replied as Bolin's jaw drop and he looked dejected.

''Look, we're not running an ice cream social.'' Mako interrupted.

''Well what do you know, I'm not looking for ice cream.'' Naruto replied.

Korra though, decided to completely ignore the both of them as she turned to Bolin. Anyway, I've I've been immersed in Bending my entire life, but I never learned how to move like that. It's like there's a whole new style here. Think you could show me a few tricks?''

''Absolutely.'' he replied with excitement.

''Right now? Come on Bolin.''

Bolin aside, from behind his hand. ''Just ignore him.'' he then acted a bit smug. ''Yeah, I could show you the basics. I'm just not sure how my Earthbending would translate to your Waterbending. But we'll figure it out.''

''Won't be a problem.'' she crossed her arms over her chest. ''I'm actually an Earthbender.''

Bolin blinks with surprise, then becomes awkward and embarrassed. ''I'm sorry, no, no. I didn't mean to assume. Cause I, ya know, I was just figuring, with your Water Tribe getup... that you are... a water tribe... gal.''

''No, you're right I'm a Waterbender... '' she arched an eyebrow. ''...and a Firebender.''

Bolin placed a hand to his chin, thinking it over calmly. ''Mmmhmm. I'm very confused right now.''

''He's joking right?'' Naruto asked the Earth Bender's brother.

''You're the Avatar,'' Mako realized, speaking to Korra as he lowered his head and closes his eyes. ''...and I'm an idiot.''

''Both are true.''

''Such modesty.'' Naruto stated.

''As I recall I did win the last spar.'' Korra airly reminded him.

''I held back!'' Naruto cried out.

Finally it came to Bolin, cycling through many exaggerated facial expressions he pointed at Korra. ''The Avatar!''

''Yeah, well I'm done.'' Naruto said as he threw his hands up. He watched from the side line as Korra was being tutored. They were in the Pro-bending gear.

Korra floated an earth disk into the air with an upraised fist, and then throws it at a distant net with a punch, immediately following it with a second attack. Both projectiles hit the netting at about the same spot.

''That was great.'' Bolin stated, impress. ''Good power. But in a real match you'd be a sitting turtle duck.'' Still in her horse-stance, Korra frowned. ''Not so upright and flatfooted.'' Bolin takes a stance like a boxer, legs bent, fists held in a high guard over his face. He threw a couple of practice punches as he talks. ''Stay light on your toes, right up until the moment when you need to dig in and strike. Then...'' he threw a pair of stronger punches, and two earth disks leap up and flew, curving slightly through the air, hitting the net just as they intersect.

Korra stared slack-jawed at the display. Bolin smiles and waves at the net.

''Okay. Let me try it again.''

Korra looked down at her feet, and mimicked Bolin's bent-legged stance, giving a few short hops. Then she braces herself with a twist of a foot, and throws a pair of strong punches that launch two more earth disks.

The disks hit the net in a similar manner to Bolin's previous shots. Korra puts her hands on her hips and looks back to Bolin.

''Wow, nice adjustment!'' excitedly exclaimed. ''You're a natural at this.''

'' Not bad.''

''What's it take to impress this guy?'' Korra asked, annoyed.

''What? I said not bad.'' he said with furrowed eyebrows. ''You know what, it's getting late. I think I'm gonna turn in. You kids have fun.'' As he talks, he walks away, but pauses to look back at Korra. ''Nice to meet you, "Avatar Korra."

Korra waved, but with an amused expression and speaking sarcastically. ''Yeah, been a real pleasure.''

''And apparently I'm invisible.'' Naruto said with a yawn.

''See you upstairs bro.''

''Upstairs? You guys live here?''

''Yup. In the attic. It's nothing fancy, but we have some great views. So, back to bending, why don't you throw that combo one more time?'' Korra took up her Pro-bending stance again, and threw another pair of disk-launching punches. They strike the net perfectly again, and Korra pumped her fists with victory and takes on a thrilled expression. After a few minutes the tutoring session came to an end and with that Naruto and Korra found themselves on their way back to the Island.

''How come you don't bend?'' Korra asked, breaking the silence.''I mean, you can use elements right?''

''I...bending arts are different from shinobi arts.'' he cryptically answered. They had arrived to an open space and he came to a stop.

''Look, aren't you supposed to be my guide, help me or something? Yet these past three days you've been nothing but cryptic, coming and going without so much of a word. If you aren't going to help me then what's your reason for being here?'' Korra was reaching the end of her rope with Naruto's rather vague and aloof behavior.

''Very well,'' he answered, turning to her and moving into a stance Korra didn't recognize. ''I didn't want you to have to worry about balancing your initial steps in Air Bending training and what I wanted to show you, but you're determined to view the end of the story without waiting to read through the chapters. Come at me with everything you've got. I won't hold back this time.''

A cocky grin adorned on Korra's face as she assumed an Earth bending stance. ''So you say. Alright thenn mister ninja. Time to see if you can back up that talk.'' she said as she made the first move.


	4. Like The Wind! Part 3!

Heroes United

0

Naruto x Korra

0

Author's Note

0

0

Story Start

0

Just as Naruto predicted Korra began by using Firebending. He ducked under the fireball she sent, swiftly shifting his feet so he would be able to react accordingly. With the wave of his arm he let stilettos fly from his sleeve to which Korra leaped over and attack once more.

Naruto jumped back, dodging Korra's fire bending kicks which dissipated against the ground. Using his other sleeve Naruto sent more projectiles at the Avatar who spun and used fire to shield against the attack. The mere seconds bought by such a tactic allowed her to drop back down to the ground. She switched to earth bending and began firing boulders at the blond.

With an impressive leap Naruto flew right over the object and spun several times, landing on all fours. He charged forward, his fist cocked only for Korra to counter with a physical attack of her own. Naruto spun and craned his head back as Korra's counter kick barely missed his head. He gained some distance away from the Avatar who once more began pressing the attack.

Vaulting into the air, Korra executed an incredible forward spinning double-kick fire blast, forcing the blond back from the force of the attack, causing him to slam into the ground.

Naruto let out a grunt and heave; he had been slightly burned from the attack but nothing serious. His eyes widened when he saw she was charging him. At the distance they were at there was only one thing he could do to avoid serious injury. Taking a deep breath he simply just let go. Like a leaf fluttering in the wind his body felt weightless, giving him the agility to twist out of the way of Korra's fire punch, grabbing her wrist, and hurtling into one of the rocky walls of the battleground. Korra seemed rather stunned by what just happened. There was no way an attack like that should have taken her out. She quickly recovered and once more went on the offensive.

Naruto swayed to the left and right, dodging every attack she threw at him. Not once attacking and the longer this went on, the more Volatile and unfocused Korra's attacks became until finally she exploded in anger. "Stop treating me like a joke! I get it, you can move like a leaf, you don't have to be such a smug jerk about it."

"Jerk!" Naruto angrily replied, indignant by the insult. "It was your idea to spar with me. Maybe if you weren't such a Volatile hot-head it wouldn't be so hard. I told you that we shouldn't be doing this, that you weren't ready."

"And when is that supposed to be?" she angrily lashed out. "Last time I checked standing by the sidelines and doing nothing isn't all that helpful. You might as well not be here if that's all you're going to do." She followed up her words with action as she continued to attack the blond.

Naruto felt a cold surge. Those words, her statement pricked a rather dark thought, a fear that Naruto hadn't faced. And before he could stop himself he lashed out back at her. "With an attitude like yours it would be a miracle if you ever learn Air Bending at all." As soon as the words left his mouth he felt ashamed. Where did such a dark feeling come from. The guilt on intensified when he saw the look on Korra's face. The hurt in her eyes said it all as their bout ceased.

"If that's the way you feel than FINE! I don't WANT or NEED your help. I'll do this on my OWN!" She stormed away from the blond.

Naruto could his face with his hands and collapsed down into a sitting position. '_What did you do?'_ he thought as watched Korra retreat. _'I…I'm such a coward!_' he miserably thought. No matter how hard he tried he found himself unable to sleep for the rest of the night.

The following day Korra was training at the Air Gate. Clad in her Airbender outfit, her expression was one of frustration. The look on her face was a bit drained not to mention some of her hair was sticking up.

Korra exhaled angrily, clenching her fists, and makes another reckless dash at the Airbending Gates. She gets into the thick of the Gates when she once again slams into one, getting pushed into a spin that ricochets her around several more panels.

''Patience, Korra." Tenzin Sagely advised.

_'Maybe if you weren't so Volatile.'_ Naruto's voice played in Korra's mind.

She stumbled backwards into another panel. _'Told you…not ready.'_ She was knocked aside by another panel.

_'Shut up! Shut up!_' she angrily thought as she tried to drown out the voice. Though with every spinning gate that flung her around with a painful impact, the closer she got to losing control.

**_'With an attitude like yours it would be a miracle if you ever learn Air Bending at all.'_**

Korra snapped. She began using Firebending attack at the Gates. She threw a flurry of punches that unleaded fireballs all around her, then she promptly let out a massive attack that exploded outwards and takes out all the spinning panels.

The Air Benders were promptly staring on in shock at the wreckage of the Gates burns around her. Shell-shocked, Tenzin spoke in a detached voice. "That was a 2,000 year old historical treasure." His tone was hollow, full of shock as his mind contemplating what he witnessed. Shortly after a fire coursed through him, along with a fury that the calm man often kept restrained. "What... what is wrong with you?"

Korra emerged from the Gates, angry and gesturing dramatically. "There's nothing wrong with me. I've been practicing just like you taught me, but it isn't sinking in, okay? It hasn't clicked like you said it would." He was wrong. He had to be; she could and would learn Air Bending no matter what. She was the Avatar. She had to. She just HAD to.

"Korra, this isn't something you can force. If you would only listen to me."

"I have been!" she began screaming. "But you know what I think? Maybe the problem isn't me. Maybe the reason I haven't learned Airbending yet is because you're a terrible teacher." With that Korra ran off.

Meelo steps forward and points at Tenzin with a big grin. ''Yeah, you're a terrible teacher daddy." He runs into the wreckage of the Gates, and starts kicking and throwing pieces around with wild glee. "Wahh, ahh, ahhhh!" Tenzin looks down with defeat, but Ikki and Jinora both move as one to solemnly hug him.

Afternoon soon came to Air Temple Island. The Sky Bison are once more circling the sky above the grounds.

In Tenzin's family's dining room a low table rests in the center, atop of which is an unused cooking pot. Tenzin was sitting at the table with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest. Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora are also sitting at the table, but the latter is reading a book.

Pema walks in with a tray of food. "Okay, everyone here?" she looks around. "Wait, where is Korra?"

Tenzin puts a hand to his head, and speaks quickly. "Honestly Pema, I am at my wits end with that girl. I don't know how to get through to her."

Pema goes to Tenzin and putting an arm around him. "Dear, the best thing you can do right now is to give Korra some space."

Tenzin looks across the table to his children. "You must promise me that your teenage years won't be like this."

Jinora looks up from her book with lidded eyes. "I will make no such promises."

Naruto watched from the roof of the Temple Korra's retreated form. It was obvious where she was going, but he dared not follow. He climbed down the temple structure and dropped down to the entrance. He began making his way into the temple. "You should go after her!" a voice suddenly said, startling Naruto and nearly caused him to jump.

"Miss Pema." He breathed in relief as he turned to face the pregnant woman. "I didn't notice you."

"Kind of hard to believe," she said as she placed a protective arm over her pregnant stomach. "Enough about me, this is about you and Korra."

"There's nothing go on," he denied, his face going flush. "I mean I'm supposed to help her, you know destiny and all."

"And what part of skipping rocks and telling stories is training?" she questioned with a coy smile as the blond began to squirm. "The two of you have been avoiding each other all day. Whatever it is I'm sure the two of you can work things out. Go to her and talk it out. "

"I doubt she'll listen, considering how stubborn she is." Naruto grumbled, folding his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Sounds like someone I know." She knowingly remarked.

"It's just…she touched upon something sensitive and I lashed out to her. I said something rather hurtful." He admitted, feeling rather shameful.

"Do you regret it?"

"Of course I do! The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her."

"Then go to her and tell her that." She advised him. "You're a good person Naruto. You two will work things out."

"You're right," Naruto brightened up. "Thanks Miss Pema!" he shouted as he ran down the hall to follow after Korra.

Speaking of whom had arrived at the Pro-bending Arena. Three players were already standing out on the playing field, while the crowd hums. The scene moves to the locker room. Bolin and Mako were hanging out morosely, while another team was taking off their pads behind them. Korra entered through the door to no reaction.

"I didn't miss your match, did I?" Korra asked, slightly winded though filled with excitement. " You guys look like you lost already." She added after taking a moment to compose herself.

"We might as well have." Bolin morosely answered as he clasped his hands on to his head. His little buddy Pabu stood up on his hind legs, and nuzzled his nose against his owner in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Hasook's a no-good no-show!" Mako angrily replied. His hands clutched and a heated glaze glowed from his eyes.

The Pro-bending Referee peaked his head through the door. "You have two minutes to come out ready to play or you're disqualified."

"Well, there goes our shot at the tournament... and the winnings." Mako admitted as he unclenched his hand. His eyes closed as a deep seeded pain of disappointment filled his heart.

Korra quickly looked around, trying to put together some idea. "Can't you ask one of those guys to fill in?"

"Nah," Bolin shook his head as he began to explain one of the rules of Pro-Bending. "… the rules say you can only compete on one team."

"Well, then...how about me?" Korra volunteered herself. " I'm a top-notch Waterbender, if I do say so myself." She boasted.

The Earth Bender was momentarily puzzled. Then he felt a flash of giddiness at working with the cute girl he met the other day when he suddenly remembered one little detail. "But, you're the Avatar. Isn't that cheating?" Despite pointing this out deep down he was hoping she wouldn't say no.

Korra merely smiled. "It isn't cheating if I only do Waterbending." She explained, trying to twist what she knew of the rules in a way to justify her addition to the team.

"No way." Mako immediately denied. "I'd rather forfeit than look like a fool out there." Korra may have been the Avatar, but that was enough to win his vote of confidence. Any roob could Pro-Bend, but that didn't mean they were skilled enough to be professional.

Korra took the slight personally and angrily turned to Mako. She had to steel herself, calming her normally hot-headed react then think first attitude. "Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Times up. You in or out?" the Pro-Bending Referee asked.

"We're in." Korra quickly answered.

Shortly after Mako interjected. "We are?"

Bolin on the other hand was a bit more enthused. "Yes!"

Mako remained surprised as Korra and Bolin hurried to the lockers. "Hey, I didn't agree to this." Though he knew it was futile.

"You can thank me later." Korra airily replied.

"This girl is crazy." He dourly muttered to himself.

Shiro Shinobi began his commentary as the Fire Ferrets took the field.

"Looks like the Fire Ferrets have ferreted out a last minute replacement Waterbender. " he continued as Korra adjusted the pads which were obviously too big for her. "Let's see if she's another diamond in the rough like the brothers from the school of hard knocks.

"Don't do anything too fancy or aggressive." Mako whispered to Korra. "In fact, don't do anything. Just try not to get knocked off the ring." Further exerting the fact he didn't have that much fate in her abilities.

"You got it captain." Korra sarcastically responded as her helmet sagged to cover her eyes. She promptly pushed it back up.

The Referee questioned if the players were ready. With nods of confirmation he moved to the side, blowing his whistle and motioning for the match to begin.

Korra immediately grinned and performed a strong horizontal kick that summoned a heavy stream of water to pound one of the opposing players straight over side-ropes and into the pool below. He screams as he falls.

Mako and Bolin were shocked, the former face-palming. In all her exuberance Korra merely cheered, jumping with fists raised victoriously in the air. "Woo-hoo, man overboard!" she prompted starts running in a circle.

Pro-bending Referee blew his whistle. "Fire Ferret Waterbender penalty. Move back one zone."

"What? Why?" Korra challenged, confused by what she did wrong.

"You're only allowed to knock players off the back of the ring, not over the sides!" Mako irately explained to her.

"Oh... whoops." She sheepishly remarked. She then moved back to zone two as the player she knocked out returns to his team's first zone. The bell rings to start the game again.

_"And we're back in action after that hiccup."_ The two teams began trading elemental attacks. Korra takes an earth disk to the stomach, and slides back. "_But I'm not so sure this replacement player knows what she's doing." _Shiro Shinobi continued his commentary.

Korra rushed forward into a leaping kick that catches an incoming stream of water and tosses it back, but she lands with one foot back in zone one.

The Pro-bending Referee blew his whistle. "_Foul. Over the line. Move back to zone three."_

Korra couldn't help but growl and punch the air as she moved back. "Argh. I'll show you over the line." She grumbled.

Mako and Bolin watched as Korra back to the final zone. As the bell rings again, Bolin taps his fingers together with chagrin, and Mako merely looks down in resignation.

_ "The Platypus Bears take round one." _ The counter showed the four score-keeping light bulbs, and one on the left lights up blue. The bell rings again to start the next round. The Platypus Bears immediately begin launching elemental attacks. The Platypus Bears recognized Korra as a green player and began focusing the brunt of their bending on this poor girl.

Korra promptly dodges and blocks a storm of attacks, getting forced from one side of the field to the other. She found herself at the focal point of simultaneous fire and water attacks, and with a growl brings up a shield of earth disks to intercept the incoming elements.

_"Wait a minute? Did that Waterbender just Earthbend?"_

The crowd gasps in the darkened stands along with the Platypus Bears stare in shock. The referee's whistle blows as Korra looks around warily.

"Foul... I think?" the Referee called, unsure of what to make of the call.

Korra gave a chagrined laugh and shrugged at the audience. Her helmet once again slips down over her eyes. Elsewhere on the field, Mako and Bolin stare with dismay, and Mako gives a weary sigh.

Meanwhile at the guard shack on Air Temple Island. The porch is lit up, but the White Lotus sentries are all seated at a table outside under the night sky, listening to a radio positioned at the center.

_"Did I see that right? Hold on folks, we're just waiting for the referee's official call, but I think this replacement player could be-"_

Tenzin walks up to the guards from behind. "Pardon me everyone-"

_ No, there's no way._

"…have you seen Korra this evening? She's not in her room."

One of the guards starts taking a long drink from a cup._"You've gotta be kidding me, she's the Avatar folks, playing in a Pro-bending match_." The drinking guards abruptly spits out her mouthful all over one of her comrades. "Can you believe that?"

Tenzin's face reddened and his eye twitch. "I'll get her myself!" Tenzin turned around and stalked off with a swish of his cape and a trailing wind.

Back at the Pro-Bending Arena a decision was made." The Avatar will be permitted to continue, so long as she solely bends water."

The crowd cheered at the news. The Platypus Bears though were upset and gesture, but was ignored. Nonetheless the match continued.

_' This girl may be the Avatar, but she's no Pro-bender, and the Platypus Bears are intent on exploiting that weakness. ' _ Korra found herself dodging a series of elemental attacks. She began mixing in some blocking techniques, having to strictly just stick with water_. 'They're giving her their best, and her best ain't good enough to stop it.' _ .Korra tries to block a fireball, but it pushes her back and off balance. An earth disk hits her immediately after, leaving her opened for a line of water that upper-cuts back. Two buzzers sound as she passes into zones two and three. ' _Annnd she's in the drink.'_

Korra goes right over the back of the field and into the pool. She swims underwater to a platform where she can pull herself out of the artificial lake. She just gets hold of the edge of the platform and leans onto it when a shadow falls over her, surprising her. It was Tenzin.

Nervously Korra greeted him. "Hey Tenzin. I thought you didn't like coming to these matches, ha ha." She said whilst climbing fully out of the pool and onto the platform.

Once again you have flagrantly disobeyed my orders. You were to stay on the island. Let's go." He turned to leave Korra away only to receive a defiant no.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something.

"I have tried my very best to get through to you by being gentle and patient," he calmly started before getting angry. "…but clearly the only thing you respond to is force! So I am ordering you to come back to the temple, right now!"

"Why, so I can sit around and meditate at how bad I am at Airbending?" she angrily responded. "You know, I'm beginning to think there is a reason I haven't been able to learn it. Because maybe I don't even need it!"

"What? That is a ludicrous suggestion! The Avatar needs to learn Airbending; it is not optional!" he argued.

"No, this" she motioned back towards the playing field, while the sounds of Pro-bending are audible. "… is what I need to learn: modern styles of fighting.

"Being the Avatar isn't all about fighting, Korra. When will you learn that?" he tried to reason.

Korra turned around. "I have a match to go finish." She walked to the elevator that will take her back up to the playing field.

_"The Platypus Bears win round two." _

"Korra!" a voice shouted out, gaining Korra's attention.

"Naruto?" she asked in surprise. Why was he here? "Why are you here? Come to berate me more?" She shouted at him, causing the blond to close his eyes in shame briefly before shaking his head and opening his eyes.

"NO! I was wrong! I never meant anything I said! I was taking my insecurities and frustrations out on you. I was being a coward! If there is anyone who can fulfill their destiny it's you. DON'T LOSE KORRA!"

"Of course I won't! Just who do you think I am?" she responded, feeling a bit of her confidence restoring. She couldn't lose, not now.

The two teams are line up and the bells rings. "Round three!"

The Platypus Bear Waterbender fires off a pair of attacks. Bolin throws an earth disk in retaliation but takes one of the water blasts with crossed arms. He's pushed back, but stays steady. He comes to a stop near Mako, who is throwing and blocking attacks.

_'The Platypus Bears come out of the gate and quickly go after the Ferret brothers._' Mako and Bolin are pushed up against the ropes at the edge of the field. They alternate trying to throw attacks between blocking, but they start getting hit too often to do anything but hunker down. They get hit by several strong streams of water, but stay on their feet. '_They're corralled in the corner, wedged in the edge of zone one, unable to come to the Avatar's rescue. '_ The Platypus Bears' Firebender and Earthbender throw attacks at Korra. She dodges and blocks them with water whips, while Mako and Bolin take another strong hit of water.

The crowd cheers and Tenzin turns around in the exit tunnel to look at the ring. He sees Korra get hit and knocked back a zone by a strong blast of water, and he takes on a worried expression.

_ 'Looks like the Avatar's Pro-bending debut is going to be cut short.'_

Korra dodged a fireball and actually catching an earth disk in her hands that she throws away, but she is still pushed back. Tenzin sighs and face-palms. She's been pushed back to zone three, and the water is calling her name. Korra skids so that her feet are right up against the back edge of zone three. She teeters on the edge, ducking under an earth disk but nearly falling. She grits her teeth with determination, and steps back into the center of zone three. _"It's only a matter of time before-_ " Korra starts circle-walking right in zone three, enabling her to easily step around the Platypus Bears' attacks. Her form is perfect, cycling her hands so that they alternate positions, and stepping easily to change direction instantly. She began remembering her lessons, Naruto's words, and everything that motivated her to win. She couldn't lose, not when Bolin and Mako counting on her.

_"Hold the phone, stop the presses, she's still in the game folks, and she's moving like an entirely different player. All of a sudden the Platypus Bearsí strikes are only striking air."_

The Platypus Bears focus exclusively on Korra, throwing attack after attack, but none of them so much as touch her, and she continues to calmly step around every disk, fireball, and water-stream.

"How about that." He quietly remarked.

The attempt left the Platypus Bears visibly drained. Their movements soon became slow and lethargic, and the pace of their attacks has lessened considerably.

"_The Platypus Bears have no juice left, "_his attention cuts to, where Mako and Bolin are still hunkered down with their arms crossed over their faces defensively. The latest stream of water doesn't even reach them, slowing midair and splashing to the floor. _"…but Mako and Bolin are still fresh and juicy._

Bolin is surprised, but Mako immediately goes into action by jump-kicking out a wave of fire. He lands and pins the middle Platypus Bear with a series of weak attacks, and Bolin quickly joins him and throws an earth disk. The other team is pushed back, and the Waterbender is even knocked off his feet. Korra makes a spinning jump that catches an incoming stream of water and throws it right back. Mako throws three Fire attacks at his opposite number and knocks him out the back of the field. The Earthbender Platypus Bear gets hit by an Earth disk, and a water attack knocks him to zone two, then a fire attack keeps him tumbling straight over the edge. The Firebender takes a water hit and keeps his feet, but a second stream uppercuts him into the air and over the back edge. The bell rings, signaling the end of the round.

'Knockout.'

Tenzin, excited, pointing dramatically with both hands at the playing field. "Woohoo!" he then looked around, realizes what he's doing, and quickly stands straight and adjusts his cloak before walking out of the arena

_"The Fire Ferrets come from way behind and steal the win! What an upset folks_! _The rookies, Avatar and tow, have nabbed a place in the championship tournament. I cannot believe it!"_

Korra looks around with joy, Bolin was doing and exaggerated 'I can't hear you!' gestures at the crowd with his other hand on his hip. Korra walks over, and they laugh and high-five.

"Ah, ha, ha, yes!" they cheered as Mako walked over to Korra.

"Korra, what can I say? You really came alive in that last round. The way you dodged their attacks, you are a natural." he finally smiled.

"Thanks, but I can't take all the credit. "She smiled wryly as her eyes shift to the side. "I have a good teacher and a friend who taught me those moves."

Later on at Air Temple Island a half-moon is lighting up the night sky. The windows on the main temple and tower are lit. The restored panels are being re-installed on their spinners by Air Acolytes while Tenzin watches. Korra walks up to him from behind.

"I'm really sorry, about everything I said." She placed a hand to her chest. "I was really frustrated and I took it out on you."

Tenzin turns around to fully face Korra. "I think I owe you an apology too. I was trying to teach you about patience but I lost mine."

"No hard feelings?"

"Of course not. By the way you were really good out there tonight." He pointed at Korra, and waves his finger playfully. " You moved just like an Airbender."

"Wait, "…she leaned forward. "You stayed and watched?" Korra couldn't help but feel stunned.

"I did. Pro-bending turned out to be the perfect teaching tool for you."

Korra smiles, and Tenzin returns it. Korra begins jogging away and waves. " I'll see you tomorrow for Airbending practice, bright and early." She turns around as she jogs. "And, by the way, I kind of permanently joined the Fire Ferrets and we're playing in the tournament in a couple of weeks. Korra runs down the stairs and out of sight.

"Ugh." Tenzin merely groaned.

Korra was halfway down the stairs when she ran into Naruto. "Korra…I…can we talk?"

The two of them found themselves at the edge of the island. The moon looked rather harmonious that night. "Listened, about what I said…" Korra began but Naruto cut her off.

"No, I should apologize. I was being a coward and I try to shift the blame off to you. It was selfish of me. It's just, what if I'm not good enough to help you? I spent so much time goofing off and I don't even know how to be a teacher. I mean, I'm no great warrior, I'm not wise like Tenzin or a hero like my former self was. I…I kept putting it out of my mind and figured things would just fall into place." He explained. He was surprised when Korra placed a hand on his shoulder and flashed him a sympathetic smile.

"You're not alone you know. I have to live up to the legacy of Avatar Aang, one of the Heroes of the Century long war. That has a lot of daunting pressure you know. It's just; Earth, Fire, and Water came to me so naturally. I don't understand why Air would be so different, yeah, I know it's spiritual and all but…"

"But you can do it." Naruto interrupted. "I mean you moved like a leaf. The way you moved was beautiful." He blustered. He immediately realized what he said. "Because of how nature is always beautiful and stuff." He yammered on, looking away, his face burning furiously.

"Y-Yeah, right."Korra readily agreed. "I guess, if one of us is feeling pressured we should, talk to the other?" she suggested.

"Yeah, no more blow ups or anything." He agreed. "It's getting kind of late. I should go."

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked, wondering if she sounded to hopeful. But why would she sound hopeful? Naruto was her friend, of course she seen him soon.

"Yeah…so, goodnight." He awkwardly told her.

"Goodnight."

The two of them shared one last look, a mix between a grin and chuckle passing between them as Naruto left Korra to her thoughts.


	5. Revelations! Part 1!

Heroes United

0

Naruto x Korra

0

Story Start

0

"What's the big idea with making me train this early in the morning?" Korra asked with irritation, "The morning is evil." She whispered as Naruto turned to face her.

"You're going to have to get used to it Korra. It's all a matter of being able flexible and shaking up that sleep schedule of yours is the first thing you do. Today I'm going to teach you about something. Chi Blocking."

"Chi Blocking?" Korra rose an eye an interest. "How will that help me learn how to air bend?"

"Chi-Blocking is dangerous to benders. A few jabs and you're bending is shut down." For a moment Naruto sw concern flicker through Korra's eyes, but she waved it off.

"Well there's the answer to your problem right there. I just won't let anyone get close to me," she boasted, folding her arms. "I mean come on, I have three forms of bending under my belt. I can handle most people easily."

"Arrogance leads to downfall." Naruto remarked.

"What was that?" a flare of challenge rose in Korra's voice.

"I didn't need bending to fight on par with you remember." He pointed out, sending a pointed glance out to the direction of the ocean. He turned and softly exhaled as the cool morning breeze caused his clothes to flutter slightly. He turned slightly, to face her as a serious expression crossed over his face. "Or are you saying those without their bending are nothing?"

"W-What? No!" she exclaimed. He was twisting her words around.

"Bending isn't everything Korra. After all, plenty of us have a role in life where we use the skills we learn to advance instead of what we're born with." He must have struck a chord with her since she looked as if she stopped breathing. "After all, I'm not lesser for being a non-bender, am I?"

"Of course not." She argued. She fidgeted a bit, "Look, it's just being the Avatar is who I am. I never had the luxury of just being anyone you know. So I never really thought about it from another angle."

"I guess I get what you're saying, but this is why I'm here to help you. People are stronger when they were together."

Korra accepted the reply. "Why did you learn Chi-Blocking?" she almost regretted the question when a dark look flashed across Naruto's face. She had never seen the blond look so…angry.

"I've fought some Chi Blockers in the past. I learned some in other to better defend myself against it. The physical part is against my combat style, but the medical and spiritual part of it has helped me better tuned my body. I can temporarily block bending, but I'm nowhere near as good as an expert. I'll show you, just try throwing a punch at me."

Korra took up a stance, and Naruto waited for her to attack. Before she could even carry out the attack Naruto swerved out of the way until he was behind her and stabbed her from the bottom of her spine up to her shoulder with several quick jabs. She immediately fell on her knees, and tried to move her right arm.

For a moment Korra's breath froze in her chest. Hearing about it and experiencing it was two completely different things. "This feels…" she couldn't even complete the sentence as Naruto helped her back to her feet.

"I know. The Chi paths connected to your stomach and arms is connected with your spine. Experts can directly influence specific limbs and such; I can only shut down paths by targeting the spine or liver. Like I said before, I'm not that good at it. I could possibly damage permanently damage your arm if I would have attempted what I just did on it."

"Well can you on do it?" she asked, trying not to sound desperate or scared. This was not something Korra ever considered. To think someone could simply just shut her down with a few jabs terrified her.

Naruto sheepishly chuckled and scratched his cheek. "Did I mention I'm not that good at it?" he asked as he noticed the steadily growing annoyed look on Korra's face. "Well, at least you can't strangle me." He noted out loud only to be kicked in his chest and sent flying back. With a groan he looked up at a triumph looking Korra.

"Well look at that. My legs still work."

"Evil…you are pure evil." He groaned, his head dropping back. After a few minutes the chi-blocking finally wore off and Korra regained complete control of her body.

"So, can chi-blocking stop chi blockers from, well blocking?" she asked, as Naruto looked up at her in an interest.

"That's something to think about." he admitted. "Though that's another matter. I think I should look more into Chi-Blocking later and focus on the paths. You heard about them right?" he asked as Korra nodded.

"Avatar Aang was thought how to unleash the chi-pathways of his body by the Guru. Since I'm not really all that spiritual, an attempt was never made with me."

"We can still try though. The spiritual paths actually are really similar to something called the Inner Gates. It was more physical in nature. I started to get more memories, which I assumed was because I stopped fighting my destiny. I think the same could be said of you, just simply relax. So today, let's see if you can unleash your Earth Chakra, which happens to be located in the base of the spine."

A sigh escaped Korra's lips. The Fear chakra. No offense to Naruto, but he was starting to sound like Tenzin with all this spirituality talk.

_"KOOOOORRRRRRA! HEEEEY KOORRRRRRA!" _Though, as luck would have it, the other members of the Fire Ferrets were on the isle.

"Oh hey, my team mates, looks like I have to go. Bye." She said, using their arrival as an excuse.

Naruto groaned, but didn't say anything.

Korra couldn't help but vocally groan. One training session to the next. At this rate she was going to be ran ragged. "Why are we training so early in the morning?"

"Were the rookies, so we get the worst time slot in the gym." Bolin answered and threw to Mako.

"And you're the rookiest of us all. So we got to get you up to speed if we want to survive in the tournament. Deal with it." Mako said to Korra as he threw the ball roughly at Korra.

Korra narrowed her eyes, "You deal with it!" she said as she threw it back to Mako, who caught it, but was sent a few feet across the floor.

Korra had a satisfied smile when Mako hit the floor.

The door to the gym opened. A man dressed in the finer styles of republic city entered the room. His lavish dark clothes was topped off by a top hat. Without a doubt he looked well fed.

"There are my little hard working street urchins." He walked up to the group and put a hand on Korra's shoulder, "It's an honor to finally meet you Avatar." The man said in a business-like tone.

"And you are?" Korra questioned the man in her personal space.

The man took of his hat and gave a light bow, "Butakha. I run this whole pro-bending shebang. Here are your winnings from the last match." He said as he handed some cash to Mako. He then started to talk about fees.

Bolin turned to Korra with hope in his eyes, "You wouldn't happen to have a secret Avatar bank account overflowing with gold, would you?" he asked

Korra pulled out her pockets, "I got nothing. I never really need money. I've always had people taking care of me." she said with a bit of happiness.

"Then I wouldn't say you've had nothing." Mako said bitterly as he put the medicine ball in his bag.

She turned to Bolin, "Sorry, I didn't mean…" she trailed off.

"No it's alright. It's just…ever since we lost our parents we've been on our own." Bolin said with sadness.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Korra said with sadness.

"So anyway…how are we going to come up with the money?"

"Oh! Oh! I got it!" Bolin said in excitement as he held up the fire ferret, "Now people, would pay good money to see that." I've been training Pabu to do circus tricks. Now people would pay good money to see that."

"Come on Bolin. We need serious ideas." Mako said in annoyance.

"I was serious." Bolin muttered in sadness.

"Don't worry about it, I'll figure something out. I always do." Mako said as his team mates watched him leave.

Meanwhile at the Central City Station. Bolin was sitting in front of the statue of a young Zuko. The statue had one arm raised up, in which a real flame burned. He was wearing circus-styling over his normal clothes with a ridiculously large handle-bar mustache on his face.

He gestured dramatically to the crowd of passer biers. "Come one, come all! Come see Pabu, the Fantastic Fire Ferret as he crosses the ladder of peril! Gasp! Upside down. " Said ferret was standing on a cup next to a wooden plank suspended between two more cups. The ferret is grooming itself and misses Bolin's cue. "Psst. " Pabu leaps from the cup onto the plank and lands in a handstand. It easily walked across on just its front paws. Bolin coached the ferret quietly but with excitement, gesturing for it to leap off at the end of the plank. "Big finish, buddy. Stick the landing." Pabu jumped off the plank onto the sidewalk, landing on its right front paw and posing."Ta da!" Several people walk by. The first one throws a single coin in the tin cup that Pabu started on, but the others ignore the scene. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen! You are too kind. Seriously, too kind. You can come back here and put money in this, " Bolin picks up the cup, and his faces droops as he shakes the single coin inside. "Okay that's fine. That's fine. One yuan down, twenty-nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety-nine to go.

A red speedster Satomobile pulled up in front of Bolin. The window rolls down to reveal a man in a fancy blue jacket, Shady Shin.

"Hey, Bolin. Is that you? "

"Oh, hey there, Shady Shin. "

Shin Gets out of the car and approaches Bolin. "Heard you're a big time pro-bending player now. Not bad. "

"Uh, thanks. " he uneasily accepted the compliment.

"So listen, I've got an offer for you. Lightning Bolt Zolt is looking to hire some extra muscle. "

"Uh, I don't know, Shin. Mako told me to stay away from the Triple Threats. "

"Pft, your brother ain't the boss o'you. It's just a little security work. Nothin' crooked. "Shin reaches into his jacket and pulls out a stack of yuans, which he throws into Bolin's cup. An exhilarated look crossed over Bolin's face. "You game? "

Bolin gave a nod in confirmation. Scooping up the cup he pocketed the money and called Pabu to him.

"Bo! I'm back!" Mako called out as he entered their one-room apartment/attic. He went upstairs and sat down on sofa with a bag in his hand. "Picked up your favorite dumplings. I found some work down at the power plant. It's some decent money." He tooks a dumpling from the bag and ate it. "Bolin? You here, bro? Huh." He looked out the window behind him at Air Temple Island, and smirks."I bet the little lovebird is making a house call."

At said Isle Korra was currently practicing the air gates, which Jinora and Ikki spun it for her.

"Good, light on your feet." Instructed Jinora as she watched Korra dance through the gates.

As Korra took a breather, Jinora and Ikki looked to the side to see Mako walking up to the them.

"Oh, he's cute. Korra, you didn't mention you had such a handsome boy on your team." Jinora teased. "Or is he not even on your radar?"

"Of course not, she's too busy flirting with Nar…" said girls were sent flying via earth column as Korra's cheeks burned red.

The two young airbenders landed some distance away, But Ikki giggled at Korra's expanse.

"Oh, hey Mako." Korra simply greeted him.

"You seen Bolin?" Mako asked bluntly.

"Nice to see you too. And no, I hadn't seen him since practice. Something up?" Korra asked with concern.

"I don't know. Bolin has a knack for getting into stupid situations." Mako said with a sigh, "See you later."

"Wait, if he's missing, I could help you look for him." Korra offered.

Mako waved her off, "Nah, I got it."

"Hey, let me help you. Bolin's my friend too. I'll go get Naruto, the more people the better." Korra said with a smile, "We'll also take Naga."

Mako blinked, "Who's Naga?"

Korra grinned, "My best friend and a great tracker."

Speaking of the devil Naruto came walking up the stairs carrying a bag full of pastries. After whooping down another tasty treat he looked up and upon noticing the look on Korra's face asked. "I'm not going to get the chance to finish my snack am I?"


	6. Revelations! Part 2!

Heroes United

0

Naruto x Korra  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
Man, I almost fucked up and lost the entire chapter. I've been using Word since those assholes changed Google Docs to where is so much slower and stuff. So yeah, same thing happened to my chapter of Academy Duelist and why it hasn't been updated. I will eventually update that story, but it will take me an entire day to write a chapter for that story and I want to stat it in the morning.  
0

Story Start

0

Korra, Naruto, and Mako were riding on Naga as they were trying to track down Bolin.

"Your best friend is a…polar bear dog. Somehow that makes perfect sense." Mako commented while sitting behind Naruto.

"I'll take that as a compliment city boy." Korra said cheekily.

"If you two are done flirting, maybe we should start with Bolin's usual haunts." Naruto's remarked as Korra sent him a heated glance. The blond though, mere gave her an all too innocent look of cluelessness. All and all he thought they should be focusing on the task at hand. He only hung out with Bolin once and he was a good guy, a bit goofy, but hell, those were the best kind of bros. They'd have your back on just about anything and they had some of a personality and it had nothing to do with his past self being annoyed about how hot angsty jerks seemed to be chick magnets.

They eventually arrived at Republic City square. "Well, this is his usually hang out." Mako said as he dismounted from Naga. And Naruto and Korra followed goes over to a group of children playing around a lamppost. Two of the children are pushing at each other, while a third crouches just behind one of them, causing the defeated child to trip. All the children . "You guys seen my brother around here today?"

"Perhaps. My memory is a little, foggy." He rubs his nose with his thumb and approaches Mako. "Maybe you can help, clear it up." He raises a hand and motions towards himself greedily.

Mako scratched his head, "Your good Skoochy, I'll give you that." Mako said as he gave some bills to the kid, "A real pro."

"Yeah, I seen him." Skoochy said as he slipped the money into his vest.

"When?" Mako demanded.

"About noon."

"What was he doing?" Mako pressed.

"He was performing some kind of monkey rat circus and then…" Skoochy motions for more money.  
"Look kid..." Naruto spoke up. "We don't have time for games. Either you tell us what you know or I can introduce you to a technique called a thousand years of pain."

The kid promptly paled at that. "Alright, no need to be threatening' people. Just trying to earn a living." Skoochy covered his mouth and leaned in, "Shady Shin showed up and flashed some serious cash. Bo took off with him in his hotrod." Mako looked shocked, "The Triple Threats, the Red Monsoons, the Agni Kai's, all the triads are muscling up for something real big. Now that's all you're getting out of me." Skoochy said as he called his friends to follow him as he left.

"This isn't good." Naruto remarked as Korra turned her attention to him.

"I take it you know what's going on?"

"Republic cities three gangs composed of benders of a specific element. All their bosses are essentially crime lords. If they all plan on mobilizing then well...I shouldn't have to state the obvious." meaning they had to get Bolin out of there before he became a victim to a turf war.

They were heading towards the Triple Threat Triad's HQ when all of a sudden Naga started chasing a fire ferret.  
"Whoa Naga!" Korra said as she pulled the reins.

"That's Pabu!" Mako exclaimed as Pabu ran up a street sign.

"No Naga, Pabu is a friend, not a snack." Korra commented.

Naga pursues the fire ferret around a street corner, finally forcing it up a lamppost and onto a street sign.  
Naga calms, and Pabu comes back down the lamppost. The ferret leans towards Naga, touching noses with the her. Both animals mollified, Pabu runs up Naga's head, passes Korra and Naruto, climbing around Mako's neck. The trio were are amused at the display.

"We gotta hurry." Mako urged, losing his smile. It was no time for them to fool around. They soon arrived to another Republic City street. The three of them approached the front door.

Mako warily stepped across the porch. "Something's not right. There are usually thugs posted out front. We better be cautious." Mako paused at the door, and moved to press against the wall beside it. He motioned Korra and Naruto to join him, but Korra nonchalantly goes right up to the door and kicks it open. Mako just looked on in surprise. "Yeah, she's not one for subtly." Naruto remarked as he followed in, with Mako following close behind. The room is abandoned, and some of the furniture is turned over. "Bolin? You in here?"

A motor sound echoed from outside the building, surprising them. They follow the noise to a back door, which Korra kicks open, and upon emerging from the building find a team of unknown people on motorcycles escaping with a truck. The rear door is open. Within, Bolin is tied up and gagged, with Shady Shin behind him. An Equalist chi-blocker steps in front of them and closes the door.

"Bolin!"

They run after them, but three of the motorcycle-riders toss canisters that release an obscuring cloud of bright green smoke. They come to a halt and the unknown people escape.

"Naga, come!" Korra called, emerging from the smoke, coughing.

Naga runs out of the smoke-filled ally with the three of them on her back. They give chase to the Equalists, and Mako tosses fireballs at the fleeing motorcycles, but the Equalists avoid the attack. Korra sits straight in the saddle and spins her bent arms in an Earthbending move, causing the ground beneath one of the motorcycles to pop up and ramp the vehicle high in to the air. The Equalist driver maintains control and lands safely before accelerating ahead.

The chase leads into a wide-open square. The rear-most pair of motorcycles turn and skid into a spin that allows the Equalists to face their pursuers. One tosses a bola at Naga, trapping all her legs together. Naga trips and lands jaw-first on the ground, flinging Korra, Naruto, and Mako into the air. They skid forward on the road after they land, but they recover and look up in time to see the Equalists flipping through the air to attack them. They quickly get to their feet, and each one faces off with an Equalist.

"They're Chi-blockers! Don't let them get too close to you!" Naruto shouted.

For a brief moment Korra was startled by Naruto's sudden exclamation, but she had no time to think on it. She attempted to Firebend a shot at her Equalist, but the masked attacker sails over it with a spinning leap. The Equalist gets in close to Korra, who once again punches a sequence of fire-streams at her attacker. The Equalist ducks under the flames, and knocks Korra's arms to the side. Korra attempts a spinning, flaming drop kick, but the Equalist dodges to the side. When she lands, Korra performs a high fire-kick, and the Equalist does a kick of her own and catches Korra's leg, twisting her around and exposing Korra's unprotected side. The Equalist hits Korra up and down her body with a flurry of light punches.

Korra is left swaying and gasping by the attack, and the side of her body that was attacked droops out of control, including the arm. Korra does more aggressive Firebending with a punch, a sweeping kick, and a jump kick, but the Equalist continues to avoid it all with quick flips. Mako is seen fleeing from his own flipping opponent in the foreground as the camera spins around Korra's battle, before the view switches fully to him. Mako shouts in pain and clutches his right elbow, apparently having just been struck. He regains his composure as his Equalist opponent lands in front of him, and he tries to Firebend in defense, but the Equalist once again dodges and strikes up and down Mako's body with more jabs.

Naruto meanwhile was having a bit more luck with his own Equalist. Twisting out of the way of a series of quick hand strikes Naruto sweep kicked his opponent off his feet. He then quickly rammed his fist into the Equalist's face, rendering the Equalist immobile. Snatching up the Bola he quickly darted over to the Equalist who was about to jump and quick Korra only for Naruto to shoulder tackle the Equalist.

The Equalist recovered and began spinning the bola, joined by the other one. They both charged, Naruto took a step back, swaying out of the way their attacks. "To think you survived. You must be a glutton for punishment!" one of the Equalists spoke.

"Why do you insist on fighting against progress? Equality is the future."

"Your master is just like every other maniac before him. He thinks his cause is justified, and he cares less about what his victims want. Classifying them all as evil, what kind of equal world can you expect from a bigot?" Naruto spat out.

Before the two Equalists could attack, Naga comes growling and leaping in between Naruto and the Equalists. She roars and chases the enemy away.

Pabu leaps off Naga's saddle, and screeches its own attempt at an intimidating growl.

The two Equalists exchange looks, one of them runs over to pick up their ally and the other throws more gas canisters, covering their escape with green smoke. They emerge from the artificial fog on their motorcycles and speed away.

"Who were they? How did you know what they do? What's going on Naruto?" Korra questioned.

"The Chi-blockers are henchman of Amon." he answered as helped Korra upright.

"Amon? That anti-bending guy with the mask?" Korra question.

"Yeah," Mako cut in. "...he's the leader of the Equalists."

"What do they want with the Triple Threats?"

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Mako closes his eyes and clutches his forehead with one hand. "Ugh, I can't believe Bolin got himself into this mess!"

"There's no time to dwell. We have to leave now, before its too late to help him." Naruto cut in, reminding him of their objective.

Korra places her hand on Mako's arm. "Mako, we are going to save your brother. I promise you that." On there way to the HQ Naruto helped reversed the Chi Blocking. Unfortunately it seemed like the latest gathering would be in a new location, meaning the leads they had, had run cold. Their last hope was where Naruto and Korra ran into an equalist protestor her first day in the city.

"And you think he'll know where Bolin is?" Mako anxiously asked.

Naruto couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He never had a sibling, in this life or the previous. The closest he could come to understanding was probably his previous incarnation's bond with Sasuke, and even then, he himself did not actually have those feelings. While they waited for some sign, Naga was lounging up against a tree just opposite the fountain, with the three of them in turn sitting up against Naga. Mako's eyes were closed, and he had his arms crossed and legs stretched out. Korra's legs are crossed, and she's leaning forward and looking around nervously while Naruto's legs were crossed and his arms held out in a rather familiar, meditative stance.

Korra leaned towards Mako, trying to start a conversation. "So why is Bolin running around with the Triple Threat Triad, anyway?"

Mako averted his eyes nervously. "Well we, we used to do some work for them back in the day." he knew there was no point in lying, not if he wanted to get his brother back.

"What!?" Korra exclaimed in surprise. She leaned back, her hair whipping back slight as she began accusing him.

"Are you some kind of criminal?"

Mako suddenly became angry."No." he began motioning as he continued. "You don't know what you're talking about." old feelings began surging through him. He had to pause and calm himself, 'she doesn't know.' he mentally added. "I just ran numbers for them and stuff. We were orphans out on the street. I did what I had to do to survive and protect my little brother."

"I'm sorry." Korra softly remarked, looking down. "It must have been really hard. Can I ask what happened to your parents?"

"They were mugged." he answered after a long pause and sigh. "By a Firebender. He cut them down right in front of me. I was eight."

"Mako."

Mako continues to speak, pulling his scarf up to cover his mouth. "Bolin's the only family I have left. And if anything happened to him..."

"It won't." Naruto remarked, breaking from his meditative pose. "There's still some time." he got up and stretched.

"Naruto, how do you..."Korra began, but he quickly cut her off.

"I promise you, when this is all over I'll explain, but we need to keep our head in the game. I'll go look around." he said as he left no room for conversation. Hours had passed and morning soon came. The three of them had fallen asleep by the fountain. Suddenly they were jolted awake by the sound of a horn blaring and chanting.  
"Non-benders of Republic City!"

"That's the guy." Korra exclaimed,pointing at the propagandist.

"Amon calls you to action! Take back your city! It's time for the-" The protester gasped as he saw Naruto and Korra approaching him.

"It's you again!" He said as he started to talk into his megaphone, "You cannot silence me Avatar!"

Korra immediately slaps the megaphone out of his hands, sending the Propagandist hopping back with a scared yelp. The megaphone falls to the ground and shatters into many pieces

"So much for that." Narut remarked as he grabbed the man by the scruff of his clothing. "I'm going to ask you once and only once Kakuseiki. Where is Amon? Where is he taking the people he's kidnapped."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." the man said stubbornly. Naruto promptly flung him into the table, scattering the flyers that he was giving out.

The Propagandist crawls around, trying to pick up as many of the papers as he can. Mako catches one and examines it. There's a picture of Amon on it with his arm outstretched and rays of light emanating from his palm.  
"Witness the revelation, tonight, nine o'clock. What's the revelation?" Mako questioned.

"Nothing that concerns the likes of you three!" he stubbornly remarked.

Naruto rammed is hand through the table, causing pieces of wood to splitter ou back from the attack. "TALK!"  
Korra for a brief moment was stunned. Naruto was usually calm and collected, he met Bolin around the same time she did, so why was he so angry.

"No one knows what the revelation is. And I have no idea what happened to your friend. But if he's a bender then my bet is he's getting what's coming to him."

"Where's it happening?" Mako demanded.

The sound of a shrill whistle is heard. Their were police officer standing on the other side of the fountain.  
"Hey! What's going on over there?"

"The Avatar is oppressing us! Help!" the man screamed.

"Let's scram." Korra stated as the three of them left.

As they run away, Mako leans down to grab more of the flyers. He catches up to Naruto and Korra, who were already on Naga, and as soon as he's in the saddle, too, the group takes off. They were trailing down some Republic Streets. A train passes on an overhead rail. The three of them were seated on a bench beneath the rail, looking at the flyers they brought with them. A public map of Republic City is hung up on the wall beside them.

"Why didn't the Equalists put a location on these?" Korra asked after examining the last of the fliers.

"To prevent just anyone from finding them." Naruto concluded. "Without a doubt there's some kind of hidden message."

"There's four different images." Mako stated, picking up the two of them, holds them next to each other, and sees that the lines of the design connect. There's a prominent red dot on one of the images.  
"So, it's a puzzle?"

Excited and mirroring Korra's smile Mako exclaimed, " Yeah, of a map!" Mako stands up and takes four of the flyers, arranged to make a full picture, over to the city map on the wall, and holds them up looking for a match. "Bingo! That must be where it's going down."

They waited until night to use the cover. They were trailing along a factory neighborhood festooned with empty smokestacks. Many people were moving towards one particular building set a ways apart from the others. They were all each wearing a disguising long coat, though Naruto was wearing a face mask to obscure his face and his hood to cover his hair, as they observed the area at at a long distance from around the corner of another structure.  
"This is the place."

A big-boned bouncer is checking people one-by-one at the door to the Equalist rally. They each show him a paper before they are allowed in.

As the three of them get closer, Korra grabs onto Naruto's arm and leans into him. He gave her a quizzically look.  
"We'll attract less attention this way." she whispered to him.

The Doorman crosses his arms over his chest as Korra, Mako, and Naruto approach. "This is a private event. No one gets in without an invitation."

"Our invitations." Naruto said, disgusing his voice as he pulled out three fliers.

The Doorman takes and examines it, before turning back to them with a lightened expression.

"The revelation is upon us, my brother and sister." he motioned them through.

Korra could understand why Naruto disguised his hair and face, his features were quite unique, but his voice as well.

It is mostly dark, and rusty industrial equipment takes up much of the initial space. However, as the infiltrators move deeper into the building, they emerge on a catwalk and look out over the railing. Before she could ask they found themselves among an audience and heard a voice over the ringing through the building.

"I knew a lot of people hated benders but I've never seen so many in one place." The stage's backdrop sports a large-sized reproduction of the Amon art from the flyer. "Keep your eyes out for Bolin."

"Please welcome, your hero, your savior, Amon!"

A section of the floor slides open, and from the glaring light below, a platform elevator raises. Equalist chi-blockers are lined up at regular intervals across it. Amon stands in the center, while the Lieutenant is among the chi-blockers, standing directly to Amon's right. The crowd cheers wildly.

Amon raises his head, letting the light spill down on his mask. Amon steps forward to where a microphone has emerged from a stand in the stage floor. He pauses to let the crowd continue cheering before holding out a hand and speaking.

"My quest for equality began many years ago." Takes the microphone off the stand, causing a brief moment of feedback. "When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for the Firebender who extorted my father." Starts walking across the stage. "One day, my father confronted this man. But when he did, that Firebender took my family from me. Then, he took my face." Amon turns to face the crowd, and their sympathetic sounds answer him. "I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since. As you know, the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City."

The crowd promptly Booed.

In response to the crowd's hostility, Korra tugs the scarf over her face, Naruto places a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked to him and saw something in his eyes. Apprehension and anger. He was tensing and his nostrils flaring.

"And if she was here she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world. But she is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world is suffering." He points at the crowd. "It has been the cause of every war in every era. But that is about to change. I know you've been wondering, 'what is the revelation?' You are about to get your answer. Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world and they have spoken to me. They say the Avatar has failed humanity." Korra began twinging in anger. Back on the stage, Amon puts a hand to his heart. "That is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make equality a reality. The power to take a person's bending away, permanently."

"That's impossible." Korra gasped in shock, turning to Naruto. "There's no way." she noticed the blond didn't say anything, realization flashing through her eyes.

"This guy is insane." Mako remarked.

"Now, for a demonstration." Amon motions to the back of the stage, where the Lieutenant is bringing out a line of men with their hands tied behind their backs. "Please welcome Lightening Bolt Zolt, leader of the Triple Threat Triad, and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City." The crowd gasped.

The crowd boo'd at him.

"Ah boo yourself!" the tied up triad leader shouted.

Another four benders sat nearby surrounded by chi blocker, one happened to be Bolin.

"There's Bolin." Korra said and she was about to rush the stage until Naruto grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't be so hasty. Even if we add Bolin, we won't get away from Amon and his entire force. We need to wait for the perfect moment."

"Well you better come up with a plan and fast."

"Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing non-benders. But his reign of terror is about to come to an end." The Lieutenant unties Zolt's hands. "Now in the interest of fairness I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending."

Zolt is shoved to the opposite side of the stage from Amon, but he immediately turns to face his challenger.

"You're gonna regret doing that, pal." Zolt smugly remarked, immediately throwing a series of fireballs straight at Amon, who dodges them with sidestepping leaps that gradually carry him forward. Zolt moves his hands together and summons lightning, which he shoots at Amon with a leaping thrust. Amon once again side-leaps the attack and, finally reaching Zolt, grabs his lightning-spewing arm and moves it down in a wide arc. Lightning shoots wildly, scorching the stage before moving up to play along the stage's scaffolding and spotlights.

Then, Amon jabs a finger in the back of Zolt's neck, causing the gangster to gasp. Amon raises his other hand, and brings it down smoothly on Zolt's head. Amon's thumb pokes down on Zolt's forehead, while his next two fingers poke across at the side of Zolt's head, just before the ear. Zolt's eyes go wide, and his irises shrink.  
As the trio watch, Zolt's lightning shrinks to fizzle harmlessly in the air, then turns into plain Firebending, which in turn extinguishes completely. Amon let go of Zolt, and the gangster flopped down to the floor of the stage. Amon patiently waited while his opponent pushed himself back up. Zolt tries to punch a fireball at Amon, but no flame appeared and he loses his balance, toppling over weakly forward to slam back to the stage floor.

Zolt tried to get up and shot a fireball at Amon, but nothing happened.

"What, what did you do to me?" Zolt asked in fear.

"Your firebending is gone…forever." Amon told the now ex-firebender.

Amon turned to the crowd, "The era of bending is over. A new era of equality has begun!"

Amon raises a fist, and the crowd breaks into cheers and applause. One of the chi-blockers on the stages pulls Shady Shin to his feet, unties him, and kicks him forward.

"Any ideas yet?"

"Yeah, there's some pipes set against the wall. If you can find a way, you can use the water and steam pumping inside of them for cover. Will use that as an distraction to grab Bolin without being seen and duck outta here."  
"Works for me."

As Mako starts to move, Naruto holds him in place by the shoulder. "No matter what happens, run. Fighting Amon is not an option."

"Trust me, after what I saw I'm in no hurry." he remarked as he hurried on.

"Same for you Korra."

"What! But I can totally..." Naruto cut her off.

"We can't afford to fight him here and now. Trust me. Besides, do you want to put Bolin at risk?" despite being reluctant, Korra decided to listen to Naruto.

They escape the crowd and separate. Korra looks around to make sure no one is watching, and heads into a hallway behind a large piece of machinery. She finds a boiler, and turns one of the valves with some effort. A gust of steam shoots out of a nearby pipe.

"No, that's not enough." She crouches down to try another valve, setting off another small jet of steam.

"Hey you." The doorman called out to her, approaching from the far end of the hallway. Korra stands up in response.

Meanwhile, Mako and Naruto forced their way to the front of the crowd. On stage, Amon has Shady Shin in the same grasp that he used to take away Zolt's bending. Shin is gasping and shaking. The last of the Triad captives looks at Bolin with evident fear, then is hauled to his feet by a chi-blocker.

In the boiler room, Korra and the Doorman are looking at each other."Is there a problem, my brother?"

"What are you doing back here?"

"Uhh, looking for the bathroom." Korra smiles hopefully, but the Doorman takes a wrench out of a pocket. Korra's eyes narrow as she prepares to defend, and the Doorman twirls the improvised weapon in his fingers before swinging it hard at Korra. She sidesteps and ducks under his attacks, and the last blow of the wrench lands on something metal.

Back to the stage Amon is taking the bending of another Triad thug, while Mako looks around anxiously. "Come on..."

Back in the boiler room, Korra dodges another swing of the wrench, and pulls Mako's scarf off her neck. She whips it into the air, and when the wrench comes down again, she twists the scarf so that it wraps around the Doorman's arm. Korra pulls the scarf so that the Doorman swings away from her, then she pulls him back towards the boiler and snaps the scarf free so that the Doorman goes flying into the boiler machinery. His impact breaks open a series of pipes, flooding the corridor with steam.

"Thanks. This should be enough."

Back on the stage, a chi-blocker unties a terrified Bolin and shoves him to his feet. Bolin stumbles out into the center of the stage, and winds up facing Amon, who is letting go of the last Triad thug. As the crowd cheers, Amon turns to face Bolin.

Bolin taps fingers together nervously. "Uhh, hello, Amon, sir. I think there's been a big misunderstanding."  
Back in the boiler room, the entire scene is obscured by steam, and Korra is bending it out with full-arm Bending motions. She thrusts her palm forward for an especially strong burst of Bending.

Back on the stage an explosion opposite the stage startles everyone and sends steam pouring out over everything while the crowd screams and runs. Amon simply looks at everything, then turns and walks back into the obscuring fog.

Bolin is looking around when a chi-blocker comes out of the steam and grabs him from behind. Mako, in turn, pops out of the steam behind the chi-blocker and grabs the masked Equalist by the arm. He flips the chi-blocker straight off the stage.

"Bolin! You alright?"

Bolin claps hands together. "Yes! Mako! I love you!"

"No time! Move!" Naruto ordered as he shot ahead.

Bolin holds his arms out for a hug, but Mako simply hooks his brother in one arm and drags him back into the fog. They soon find themselves on an exterior balcony on the building, where a door opens up spewing steam and the escaping brothers. They make immediately for a ladder on the far side of the balcony and start climbing down. While they're still descending, the Lieutenant and a couple of other masked fighters came out of the open door, and finds them on the ladder. Mako looks up to see the moustachioed Equalist take out a pair of metal truncheons and spin them in his hands so that they're pointing down at the ladder.

"Leap!" Naruto ordered, dropping down from the ladder. Both brothers released the ladder before the Lieutenant could shock them off with a current of electricity. The Equalist leap down after them, striking with his shock batons again as he lands. The brothers flip out of the way, and take Probending stances.

Mako punches a burst of fire, but the Lieutenant dodges and rushes in at the Firebender. He swings his truncheons in at Mako, who attempts to sidestep but is still hit and knocked to the ground. Bolin does a full front-flip that shoots over a heavy disk of earth, but the Lieutenant jumps over it. Bolin tries again with the same results, and so panics and raises an earth wall to protect himself from the approaching Equalist. The Lieutenant does a leaping handstand straight over the wall, and delivers a flurry of electric baton strikes. Bolin is backed against his own wall, and the Lieutenant makes him scream and knocks him unconscious with a double-thrust of the electric weapons.

Naruto jumped back as the two equalist back up as one of them throws a Bola, that flies over Naruto's head. Naruto twisted out of the way of a chi strike, grabbing one of the two by the scruff of the neck and hurled him into the wall.  
Mako comes from around the wall with a fiery jump kick, but the Lieutenant blocks the flame with his batons. Mako kicks again, but the flames only knock Bolin's wall down, as the Lieutenant flips in a circle around his attacker. The two men exchange a series of blows, electricity versus fire, but the Lieutenant gets an opening and stabs a baton forward against Mako's chest. Mako screams and goes down.

As Naruto continued to fight the other one, his mask was ripped off his face. Naruto took the opportunity to counter with a few strikes of his own, landing few powerful strikes into the chest of the man, sending him flying back.  
"You should have fled when you had the chance Uzumaki."

"I won't stop until your group is destroyed!"

"You're a fool, fighting a losing battle. There is no place in the world for Benders anymore."

Abruptly, the ground beneath the Lieutenant erupts into a slanted slab of Earthbending, flinging him hard against the alley wall. He crashes heavily to the ground, but weakly pushes himself up to see Korra in a Bending stance, backlit with golden light.

"I wouldn't count us out just yet." The Lieutenant falls back to the ground, and Korra whistles towards the alley entrance. "Naga!"

Naga comes running down a set of stairs at the far end of the alley. Korra helps Mako to his feet, and as Equalist chi-blockers comes streaming out of the door that the brothers had escaped from earlier, the two Benders mount Naga. Bolin comes to and looks around wearily, then screams in panic as Naga runs straight over him and grabs his shirt in her jaws. As the dog runs, Bolin is bounced up and down uncomfortably.

"Let's go, now!" Naruto ordered as they began to flee.

"The Avatar. That's her!" the Lieutenant points out.

"Let her go." Amon said from the balcony, raising his arms to lean on the railing. "She's the perfect messenger to tell the city of my power."

"And about Uzumaki? What about him?"

"Leave him be, he'll be taken care of soon enough."

Some time later back on Air Temple Island. Both Korra and Naruto walked down a hall in the temple silently till they saw Tenzin and some White Lotus sentries.

Tenzin turned to see them and looked relieved.

"Thank goodness. I was just about to send out a search party. Are you both alright?" the air master asked with concern.

Korra just shook her head.

"Did you find your friend?" Tenzin asked.

"Yes, but. We were at an Equalist rally. We saw Amon."

"What?" Tenzin gasps in surprise.

"He can take people's bending away. For good."

"That's..." his eyes shifts briefly to the side. "That's impossible. Only the Avatar has ever possessed that ability."

"We saw him do it." Naruto finally spoke up, his tone rather detached. "And who knows how long he's been doing this. Who...he's done this to."

Tenzin sighed, "I believe you both. I don't know how Amon has achieved this power, but this means the Revelation is more dangerous than ever." He said as he looked at the city in the distance, "No bender is safe."

Later that night, Korra found Naruto sitting alone on the edge of a cliff side. She approached him, now she could finally get the answers she was seeking. "Hey, couldn't sleep?" she asked in an attempt to strike up a conversation.  
He audibly sighed, "What do you want Korra?"

"Hey!" she exclaimed, annoyed by the attitude. "What are you mad at me for?"

He turned his head, regret was evident on his face. "I'm sorry...I...I didn't mean to snap at you. I suppose you're here because you want to know what I know."

"That would be a start," she began as she walked over to the edge. She took a seat next to him and casually began kicking her feet back and forth. "You can talk to me you know."

"I fought against Amon some time ago. Before that, I didn't know who he was or what he was about. It was during the time I was casually enjoying myself and traveling. I, I made a friend in this city, she was from the Northern Water tribe. Her name was Misuto and..." he closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them and looking at Korra. "...Amon, he must have took her bending. We were ambushed and when I woke up...she was broken Korra. That lively and energetic girl was nothing but a shell Korra. She was an orphan and the only connection she had to her parents were her bending. He took that from her and she was so broken she took her life." he was trembling with rage. Korra wasn't sure if it was from exhaustion or she was seeing things, but she could have swore Naruto's eyes were red for a moment. "I hate him! I know I'm not suppose to open my heart to hatred, but I wanted to kill him. "

"I'm sorry." She wasn't sure what to say. She had never lost someone so what was she suppose to say to comfort him? So she did one of the only things she knew that could comfort someone. She hugged him. "We'll stop him. We won't let him hurt anyone like he did your friend."

"Thanks." he said, pulling away from the hug after a few moments. "We should turn in, so we can get an early start on training."

"Oh...yeah, right." The both of them shuffled back away from the cliff. "Naruto...goodnight."

A sad smile formed on Naruto's face. "Goodnight Korra." he said as he made way for his room.

After thinking about it and considering what happened tonight, Korra decided that maybe she should do a bit more research into Chi, chi blocking, and those other topics that Naruto brought up.

0

Chapter End

0

We've seen someone who lost their bending and was broken in the series. Though not everyone has the same emotional strength. On the darker end of things you have suicide and other such things. Of course stuff like that will be touched upon as the story continues on. A bit of original scene will continue on next chapter (hopefully I remember) and it should hold a nice level of shiptease. (If I get thirty reviews, I'll count new ones in the past chapter, I'll include a lemon. I'm just saying that because I doubt I'm going to get thirty reviews with this update, but if by some miracle it happens, I'll have to write the lemon. Once again, I highly doubt I'll get that many reviews.)

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this update.


	7. A Voice in the Night! Part 1

Heroes United

0

Naruto x Korra  
0  
Author's Note  
0

Man, I almost fucked up and lost the entire chapter. I've been using Word since those assholes changed Google Docs to where is so much slower and stuff. So yeah, same thing happened to my chapter of Academy Duelist and why it hasn't been updated. I will eventually update that story, but it will take me an entire day to write a chapter for that story and I want to stat it in the morning.

0  
Story Start  
0

Korra had stumbled upon a rather interesting passage about chi pathways. She couldn't help but notice all the points. The ability to induce hunger, healing, and other such measures. It was rather interesting until one in particular caught her interest. Sexual pleasure. That was rather odd and unexpected. When it came to romance or those matters, Korra wasn't all that well versed in them. After all, she had been rather sheltered in those matters. Despite how exhausted she was this morning's practice, she still had enough energy to read up on a few things.  
_'Behind the ear?'_ she silently murmured to herself. That was a rather odd spot for such a reaction. It would have made sense if it was near the groin regions, but then again, the brain did control the impulses and such. Naruto seemed well verse in these matters. Did he know about them too?

She couldn't help but wonder what sort of reaction it would have on the blond? All of a sudden a mischievous idea formed in her head. She couldn't help but began to form an idea in her head. A bit of revenge for all the times that their spars ended in draws. A smile formed on her face, oh this was going to be fun.

She went to the training grounds and waited for Naruto to arrive. "Hey Korra, you ready?"

"Hey, what took you so long?" she remarked, her fist hands rested on her hips.

"Sorry, I kind of overslept." he sheepishly answered as he rubbed the back of his head. "So are you ready?"

"Oh trust me, I am." she remarked, suppressing her urge to smile. With that they began their normal routine of sparring which continued like normal until Korra finally made her move. Just as he grabbed her arm and was about to land a few strikes on her stomach she probed the pressure point at the back of his ear. Naruto let out a yelp and his body crashed into Korra's causing her to crash back to the ground, bringing him with her. This was not something she anticipated.

Naruto's hand had inadvertently latched onto Korra's left breast, resulting in a gasp leaving her mouth and a moan from his as his body ground into his. Korra gasped as she felt something rub against her crotch and her cheeks redden.

Naruto suddenly threw himself away from her. "What...what the hell Korra?" he shouted, doing his best to stop shivering. The effects of her touch had thrown his sensations out of whack. He shielded himself away from Korra so she couldn't see how much of a reaction he was having.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't think it would have that much of a reaction. It was in one of the books about chakra and I was curious I didn't think..."

"Yeah, you didn't think. You could have interrupted the airways to my brain and killed me!" he angrily hissed.

"I'm sorry!" Korra panicked, realizing just how dangerous chi bending was. "I...I won't ever chi bend again. I promise." she felt ashamed at how our latest bout of impulsiveness almost seriously injured her friend.

Naruto exhaled as he saw just how sorry Korra was. "I...its okay. It was a mistake, but you have to be careful and think things through Korra. Promise me you'll do that."

"I...I will." Korra insured him. The experience and Naruto's words truly unnerved her to just how dangerous it was. Night soon came and Korra found herself falling asleep. The moon shone brightly as clouds filled the sky. An eery silence filled the night. Just as Korra was sleeping peacefully someone's shadow quickly darts across the paper doors.

Korra wakes up with a start just before an Equalist chi blocker jumps in through the window. Breaking the shutters. Korra found herself startled as two more chi blockers burst through the shoji doors. Korra leaped up and performed two spinning firebending kicks, which the chi blockers dodged.

Korra follows up with two firebending punches, but misses as the chi blockers surround her. One jumps at Korra and kicks, but Korra blocks and counters with a barrage of fire punches. Another chi blocker closes in on Korra and executes a series of quick strikes up along her spine. Korra gives a yell and falls to her knees. Footsteps are heard approaching, and Korra looks up to see Amon standing above her.

"After I take your bending away you will be nothing."

Amon reaches out towards Korra's face, her eyes wide with terror.

"Korra!"

The next thing she knew Naruto had arrived and he was fighting Amon. "Naruto, no!" she shouted just as Amon struck a post on Naruto's head. He then lifelessly fell to the ground. "NO!" A scream tore through Korra's lips.

"Now...it's your turn Avatar!"

Korra jolted up as a terrified scream erupted from her mouth. She found herself panting and beads of sweat dripping down her face. Korra looks to her right to see Naga licking her hand and laying her head on Korra's lap to comfort her. She strokes Naga's head.

"It's alright, Naga. I just had a bad dream." Korra lays her head on top of Naga's.

A knock on the door garnered her attention. "Korra, are your alright?" Naruto's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, just a nightmare." she assured him. "I'm fine."

"Alright. I have to go into town so I'll see you later okay."

"Yeah...later."

Meanwhile down at city all the elected five representatives were having a discussion. Among them one stood out in particular besides Tenzin. Tarrlok, a water bender who was tall, dark skin and dressed in blue clothing. "There is a madman running around our beloved city,threatening to tear it apart. We need to create a task force whose sole mission is to find Amon and bring him to justice."

"Absolutely not." Tenzin argued. "A move that aggressive would only further divide benders and non-benders."  
The Fire Nation Councilwoman among them spoke up. "Tarrlok, I'm inclined to agree with your proposal, but, who would even head up such a task force?"

Tarrlok stands up and bows. "It would be my honor and privilege to accept such a duty."

"This is just another one of your ploys to gain more power," Tenzin replied.

"All I'm trying to do is help. Think back, forty-two years ago Republic City was threatened by another dangerous man: Yakone. Your father wasn't afraid to deal with him head on."

"This is a completely different situation..." Tenzin argued as his voice rose. "...and how dare you compare yourself to Avatar Aang!"

"Amon is not going to stop with the bending triads. Eventually he will come for all us benders, our friends, our families. Vote for this task force and I will stop Amon before it's too late. All in favor?"

Tarrlok raises his hand, and a moment after so do the other three councilmen and woman. Tarrlok bangs his gavel on the table. Tarlokk looks up at Tenzin and smirks, while Tenzin glares back at him.  
The following night another radio announcement by Amon was made.

_"My fellow Equalists this is your leader, Amon. As you have heard, the Republic council has voted to make me public enemy number one, proving once again that the bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to quash our revolution. But we can not be stopped. Our numbers grow stronger by the day. You no longer have to live in fear. The time has come for benders to experience fear."_

"Hey, its time for dinner.'' Naruto called out to Korra.

"I'll be there in a minute."

Even though she hadn't say anything, Naruto knew something was on Korra's mind. He decided to wait for her inside with the others. Everyone was seated around the table for dinner.

"We are grateful for this delicious food, for happiness, for compassion, and-" Tenzin spoke as he prayed before the meal.

Till a voice interrupted him. "I'm not interrupting, am I?"

Everyone at the table turned to see councilman Tarrlok.

"This is my home Tarrlok. We're about to eat dinner." Tenzin said with a hinge of anger.

Tarrlok feined ignorance, "Good, because I am absolutely famished." The councilman said.

Tenzin narrowed his eyes at the man.

Tarrlok saw this and smiled, "Airbenders never turn away a hungry guest, am I right?" he asked in a taunting tone.

Tenzin sighed, "I suppose so." He sat down and Pema glared at him with crossed arms. Tenzin just shrugged at his wife.

"Ah, you must be the famous Avatar Korra. It is truly an honor." Tarrlok said with a bow, "I councilman Tarrlok, representative from the Northern Water Tribe." He said

Korra stood up and bowed to him, "Nice to meet you." She said

"Councilman Tarrlok." Naruto greeted in a neutral tone.

"Ah yes, the attendant to the Sato heiress. It is always a pleasure to see a familiar face." Tarrlok said in a pleasant tone.

Naruto chose to be silent.

As Tarrlok sat down on by Korra's left side, Ikki got close to him.

"Why do you have three ponytails and how come you smell like a lady? Your weird." she interrogated

Tarrlok looked at the girl, "Well are you…precocious." He said he then turned to Korra, "So, I've been reading about all your adventures in the papers. Infiltrating Amon's rally, now that took some real initiative."

"Oh, thanks. I think you're the first authority figure in the city who's happy I'm here." Korra said honestly.

"Republic City is much better off now that you've arrived." Tarrlok said.

"Enough with the faltering Tarrlok. What do you want from Korra?" Tenzin demanded.

"Patience, Tenzin. I'm getting to that. As you may have heard, I am assembling a task force that will strike at the heart of the revolution and I want you to join me."

"Really?" Korra asked, surprised.

Korra turned to food and said, "I can't."

Tarrlok, Tenzin, and even Naruto were surprised at this.

"I…must admit I'm…rather surprised. I thought you'd jump at the chance to help me lead the charge against Amon." Tarrlok honestly said.

"Me too." Tenzin muttered.

"I came to Republic City to finish my Avatar training with Tenzin. Right now I just need to focus on that." Korra answered.

"Which is why this opportunity is perfect. You would get on the job experience while performing your Avatar duties for the city." Tarrlok said in a somewhat desperate tone.

"Korra gave you her answer. It's time for you to go." Tenzin insisted.

"Very well, but I not giving up on you just yet. You'll be hearing from me soon. It has been a pleasure Avatar Korra." Tarrlok said as he walked out the door.

"Bye bye ponytail man!" Ikki said as she waved at Tarrlok who merely hhmped.


	8. A Voice In The Night! Part 2!

Heroes United

0

Naruto x Korra

0

Author's Note

0

I am doing chapter 9 right after this update, but it won't be uploaded until the mass update. All and all I'll do a new chapter, go back and fix up some things of the stories upon the mass update or whenever. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

0

Story Start

0

Sunset was fast approaching and Korra was lost in thought. She sat on a stoop while Naga was lying next to her. Korra's fingers softly ran through the fur of the polar-bear dog as Bolin approached them with his fire ferret pet Pabu on his shoulder.

"Hello fellow teammate!" Bolin called out as he approached.

"Hey Bolin." Korra called out rather disinterested as she continued to pat Naga.

"Missed you at practice this week."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." She responded.

"Aw it's alright. We're probably out of the tournament anyway. That is unless by tomorrow, some money miraculously drops from the sky to pay our fees." Bolin said in an annoyed tone, but quickly changed back to his usual peppiness. "Any way reason I came by was to give you this, tada!" he said as he handed Korra a rose and a wrapped up cupcake.

Korra took them, "Wow, thanks. But what this for?" she asked, confused as to why he was giving her a gift.

Bolin got into a thinking position, "Ah, I can't remember now. Oh yeah, now I remember! You saved me from Amon!"

"Oh that. It was no big deal." Korra indifferently waved off the magnitude of the event.

"No big deal! Are you serious? I was totally freaking out when he was coming at me with his creepy mask, all 'I will take away your bending forever'. I mean that is scary stuff. I still can't sleep well." Bolin honestly admitted.

At that moment an older woman came bearing a basket of items. "Delivery for Avatar Korra. Tarrlok sends his compliments and urges you reconsider his offer." The old woman said with a bow.

_"Tell him I haven't changed my mind."_ Korra said dismissingly.

The old woman nodded and left.

"Who's this Tarrlok guy? Is he bothering you? Huh, cause I could have a word with him." Bolin said as he punched his palm in a threatening manner.

"Heh, no, it's not like that. He's just some old guy who works with Tenzin on the council." Korra explained as Bolin's bravado, along with his puffed up chest deflated.

"Oh! Good. Good, that sounds better. I like that better."

Korra didn't mean to practically ignore Bolin, but with each passing day Republic City's problems were growing and becoming apparent. Though thankfully Naruto approaching her for a practice session helped her get her mind off the event.

They moved to a part of the island Tenzin gave the okay to use as a practice course. As such Naruto had used some of the money he had earned during his arrival to Republic City for training gears and dummies. This session, Naruto prompted Korra to stick to water bending for the session, but of course that would only last for so long.

The session would be her using fluid movements to dodge the projectile attacks he would throw while she was to disarm the body using attacks aimed at the legs or wrists. Causing damage to the hands prevented chi-blocking attacks and doing damage to the legs would prevent movements.

Of course by this time this would be the eight times they would be running this particular drill as Naruto wanted Korra to work on her time. She was an incredible force, definitely powerful but she lacked control and finesse. That lack of control was evident when she decided to obliterate one of the dummies with fire bending after Naruto turned up the intensity and kept interrupting her attacks.

"Korra! This training is just going to be ineffective if you don't stick to the rules that are set. The methods mean nothing without the practice to back it up."

"Lighten up will you. I mean I got most of it down." She replied with that cocky grin of hers as she rested her hand on her hips.

Naruto sighed; he was used to that cocky grin of hers. He immediately hushed his thoughts when they began to drift upon seeing sweat covered her form.

"Korra, sometimes you have to learn in order to just let go you know. You might think you can do anything, but sometimes suffering a lost is important in order for you to grow and learn from it. There was a time where I was the lowest point of my life when I got the first vision of my predecessor. At one point I was preparing myself for a suicidal revenge scheme against Amon but he steered me away from that. He didn't want me to follow down the path of his old friend. That's why I don't try to focus on that man, but focusing on helping you to stop him and people who have suffered from the Equalists." For a moment Naruto softly exhaled. "Look, let's not dwell on that anymore; let's move on to sparring." He suggested as he moved into a fighting stance.

Korra shot like a dart, quickly closing the distance between them, attempting a sweep kick to which Naruto leapt up and over her, and increasing the distance between them again. Drawing some water from the ocean Korra launched a whip of area across to the area to which Naruto dodged.

Naruto weaved his way around the attacks, persevering as much of his stamina as he could as he waited for Korra to tire herself out. By the time the training regimen was over it left both of them exhausted; exhaling deeply, Naruto stretches his aching muscles and wipes the sweat from his brow before turning to glance across the room at Korra. Smiling kindly at him, Korra turns and crouches to rummage through her bag, searching for the small towel she's brought with her.

"Avatar Korra." A voice called out, drawing their attention again. It was the messenger from before."I have something for you."

"It doesn't matter how many gifts Tarrlok gives me." she said as she stomped the earth and spun the messenger around and kicked her in the back, "I'm not joining his task!" She said in anger.

"It's not a gift." The woman said urgently, "It's an invitation." She said as she held up a letter.

"To what?" Korra questioned as she walked over and took the letter.

"Tarrlok is throwing a gala in your honor. All of Republic City's movers and shakers will be there. The councilman humbly requests your attendance." She said as handed both Korra and Naruto an invitation. She then bowed and bid her farewell.

"I guess tonight's session is going to be cut short." Naruto said as he began toweling himself off. "We better get ready." And with that the two of them departed without so much as a word. The ensemble all got dressed in their best evening wear.

For her night at the gala, Korra wore a simple but attractive-looking dress that reflected her water tribe background as much as her usual attire, along with her usual arm-bands and vambraces that she normally wore. Her hairstyle was a bit more feminine then usual along with a little white cap.

Tenzin, Pema, Ikki, and Jinora, who had also chosen to come, were also clad in attire more formal then what they usually.

Naruto arrived in a white collared shirt and dark over coat with stylish gold and orange trims.

As they entered the crowd clapped for Korra.

"I can't believe this is all for me…" Korra said as she continued to look around at the various fancily-dressed people mulling about.

"I'm not sure what Tarrlok's plotting but keep your guard up. It's not like him just to throw a party for the fun of it."

Then, as if the mere mention of his name summoned him, Tarrlok was suddenly there for Korra and Tenzin to see. He was wearing a suit that was a darker shade of blue then his councilman's clothes, but he still had the same insufferably smug grin on his face that Tenzin and Korra had last seen him.

"So glad you could make it Avatar Korra. If you'll excuse us, the city awaits it's hero."Tarrlok gestures for Korra to follow him while Meelo runs past. Tenzin watches them go, and turns his head to see Meelo doing something off screen which fills him with comedic dread.

"Meelo, no! That is not a toilet! Oh, dear."

"Korra it is my pleasure to introduce Republic City's most famous industrialist Hiroshi Sato." Tarrlok introduced him.

"Nice to meet you." Korra said with a nod

"Hey there Mr. Sato, it's been a while." Naruto said as he walked towards the man with a grin.

Hiroshi was momentarily shocked but that turned to pleasant surprise, "Naruto my boy! Excellent to see you again." Hiroshi said as he gave Naruto a light hug. As he let the hug go Naruto patted him on the back. "Things around the matter aren't the same without the sound of crashes . How have you been?"

"Really well, how has Asami been?"

"She's been fine. Same as she always been, so I see you made friends with the young Avatar here."

"Yeah well, things have a funny thing of working out."

Hiroshi then turned to Korra, "We're all expecting great things from you."

"Right. Greatness." Korra said as she muttered the last part to herself.

"Hey Korra, Naruto." Mako called out to them, calling out to their attention.

They turned to see Mako dressed up with a beautiful girl on his arm. She had long back length, lush raven colored hair, formed in a stylish hairstyle. Her skin was of a smooth peach-like complexion with light emerald colored eyes.

"This is my daughter Asami, but I believe Naruto doesn't need introductions." He said with a smile.

"Naruto!" Asami said with surprise and walked up and gave the blonde a big hug. Korra found herself surprised, despite the hints dropped about Naruto's relationship with Asami it didn't really hit until now.

"How have you been? Been committing any hit and runs lately?" he teased as she swat his arm.

"You're incorrigible."

"So you came here with Mako I see? How did that happen?" he asked and before the fire bender could speak Bolin entered the conversation.

"Asami crashed into him on her moped."

"By the spirits!" Naruto remarked as his eyes lit up.

"Naruto," Asami slowly began as her face filled with worry. "It was an accident."

"I called it! I knew it, I knew it Asami! You are an evil spirit when you're on those things." It was obvious he was doing his best not to let out an uproarious laugh. He turned to Mako, "Was she like, I'll buy you a dinner and nice clothes, please don't sue."

"You are so horrible."

"You know I'm never going to let it go." He then decided to let it go. "Speaking of which, did you guys every find money for your team."

"My father agreed to sponsor their team." Asami answered.

"Yeah, thanks to the Satos we're back in the tournament." Mako said in happiness.

"Isn't it great?" Bolin asked, having returned to the others, now with a plate of food in hand and a pretty young girl of Earth Kingdom background on each arm.

"Yeah, terrific" Korra said, doing her absolute best to sound sincere. If it had been before her first encounter with Amon and his Equalists, she would have been every bit as ecstatic as the brothers were. But as it stood…

Korra looked off to the side and could see none other than Chief Lin Bei-Fong walking by. Korra couldn't claim to be happy to see her again, considering how the two of them got off to the wrong foot, but unfortunately for her it would be inevitable that that they would be forced to interact again when Tarrlok gestured for the police chief to come over to where he and Korra were.

"Yes, that is one way to put it," the Chief said with more than a hint of disdain in her voice. Then she spoke directly to Korra: "Just know this Avatar: just because the city's throwing you this big party don't think you're something special. From where I'm standing, you've done absolutely nothing to deserve this."

And with that venomous criticism, spoken in the harshest and most unforgiving tone possible, Chief Bei-Fong stormed off, leaving Korra feeling a mix of shame and, as her now boiling blood, clenching fists, and fierce glare directed at the police chief's armored back all showed, anger.

After a short while longer at the party, Korra decided it was time to go. She looked around, trying to find Naruto but saw he was to the side with the other Fire Ferrets and Asami. He and Asami seemed particular animated as it looked like they were trading stories. This definitely encouraged her desire to leave. But as she was heading to the top of a large stairway, she was swarmed from all sides by a large number of journalists and reporters, all with cameras flashing, microphones extended even though Korra was nowhere close enough to them for them to be of any effect, and pens hovering above note-pads at all times.

"If you'd be so kind, they just have a couple questions." Tarrlok said in a tone that was deceptively polite.

"But—"

But before Korra could protest, the first series of barbed questions hit her without mercy: "Avatar Korra, you witnessed Amon take away people's bending firsthand. How serious a threat does he pose to the innocent citizens of Republic City?"

Korra hesitated a brief moment before saying, "Ahem. I think he presents a real problem…"

She could see Tarrlok smiling smugly out of the corner of his eye as she answered the first question.

"Then why have you refused to join Tarrlok's task force?" the same journalist asked. "As the Avatar, shouldn't you be going after Amon?"

"Well, I—"

But the same obnoxious journalist cut her off before she could give a proper answer.

"Why are you backing away from this fight?"

"Yes, why are you?" another reporter asked.

"What? No! I've never backed away from anything in my life!" She was starting to get flustered, overwhelmed by the number of accusations.

But the questions just kept coming, this time with ones coming from several different reporters and journalists all at once: "You promised to serve this city. Are you going back on that promise now?"

"Do you think Pro-Bending is more important than fighting Amon's revolution?"

"How do you think Avatar Aang would've handled this?"

"Are you afraid of Amon?"

That was it. That was the final straw. It was in that moment, with that last particularly blunt and accusing question that something in Korra snapped. In just one moment all of her hesitation and doubt was replaced with a burning passion and fury at Tarrlok, the journalists, Amon and his equalists, and maybe even herself for her cowardice.

"I'm not afraid of anybody! If the city needs me, than, I'll join Tarrlok's task force and help fight Amon!" Korra said, practically shouting, her fury now barely contained, if at all. The ever smug Tarrlok walked up at that moment and said to the assembled press: "There's your headline, folks.

Back down in the crowd, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Naruto, and above all Tenzin all had nervous looks on their faces. When the party came to an end Korra soon found herself at Republic City Hall with Naruto joining her.

Both Korra and Naruto were sitting in a board room waiting for Tarrlok to show up. "Thanks…for coming with me Naruto." She whispered to him.

"It's what friends are for. I'm sorry that I didn't back you up."

Korra shook her head, "Not your fault, I got into the heat of the moment." For a moment silence fell between them. "So, when did you meet Asami?"

"She ran me over with her vehicle." He casually remarked as Korra's eyes widened. "As you can see, once I heard that she ran over Mako, it just brought back memories and I couldn't help to tease her. To be honest, I don't think these are accidents and this is just Asami's way to pick up a guy. Who knew a girl asking a guy out could be so dangerous."

Korra couldn't help but crack a smile. Finally Tarrlok arrived and the meeting began. For her position as second-in-command of Tarrlok's task-force, Korra simply wore the standard-issue armor over her usual clothing. As she, the men and women under her command, and Tarrlok himself all converged on a building that was, according to a tip, a place that trained chi-blockers for the equalists, Korra found her heart racing and her body fidgeting somewhat. She had never done anything even remotely like what she was about to before, and it didn't exactly help that her first encounter with chi-blockers had gone poorly. Though, Naruto being there gave her some measure of comfort. His experience against chi-blockers and knowledge made him an invaluable asset.

Tarrlok gave the whole task-force a little speech before they began: "My fellow task force deputies. Tonight we will execute a raid on an underground chi-blocking training camp located in the Dragon Flats Burroughs. According to my sources there is a cellar under this bookstore where Equalists train chi-blocking in secret."

As Tarrlok spoke, he pointed to a blue print of the location in question, complete with notes written on it. A short van-ride later and they were all there, right outside, with the Equalists within, at least to their knowledge, completely unaware of their presence.

The task force silently approached the wall and took a look down into the basement window. Sure enough, down below Equalist chi-blockers were busy training young men and women with bandannas over their faces and the Equalist insignia on a band wrapped around their upper arm in how to properly chi-block, complete with wooden dummies and details of all of the pressure points in the body. Hanging on the back wall was a banner of Amon.

Once the signal was given one of the members of the task force turned a valve on top of the water tank connected to the police van, opening it up and granting him, Korra, Tarrlok, and the other Waterbenders in the Task Force could make use of.

The taskforce member who had opened the water tank pulled a large stream of water out with his bending and passed it down to the waterbenders by the wall, each of whom took a part of it for their own use. Tarrlok held a hand up as a silent order for the task-force to wait before striking.

The second Tarrlok gave the signal, all hell broke loose. The waterbenders in the taskforce sent huge torrents through the windows leading into the basement, knocking down and then freezing the chi-blockers in full Equalist attire, purposefully targeted first since they were assuredly the greater threat.

Next, the taskforce Earthbenders forced their way into the basement by bringing down the walls down and sending the rubble hurtling towards the Equalists with ruthless precision, with only some of the Equalists managing to weather the assault completely unscathed. Those that were then found themselves under attack from Korra and Tarrlok themselves, who unleashed the full fury of their Waterbending at the Equalists, Korra silently impressed with Tarrlok's skill. And here she just thought his only talent was being the king of sleazy politicians.

Finally catching on to how they were goners if they stood and fought, the last two chi-blockers in full Equalist garb who had not yet been downed chucked some smoke grenades at their assembled grouping of enemies and used the distraction to run as fast as they could. But Korra wasn't about to let them slip through her fingers so easily.

"I'm going after those two!"

Korra sprinted after the chi-blockers…only to run head-long into a trap, namely a trip-wire the chi-blockers had set up. It was all Korra could do to keep her face from smashing into the floor. She was completely vulnerable as one of the chi-blockers dropped down on her from his position in the rafters. Korra managed to roll and flip out of the way, narrowly avoiding the chi-blocker's strikes and retaliated with an earthbending-assisted series of attacks so powerful it shattered the lenses of the chi-blocker's goggles and sent him sailing through the air and right into a wall.

As the chi-blocker slumped to the ground unconscious, Korra was unaware of the other chi-blocker silently dropping down behind her and preparing to hurl a bola at her neck…Only to end up frozen to the wall courtesy of a certain Water Tribe Councilman.

"Nice timing. Thanks, Tarrlok."

"Don't mention it. We make a good team, Avatar."

Korra said nothing for a moment, instead just crossing her arms and looking at the two chi-blockers she and Tarrlok had defeated. But she had to work with him. To stop Amon.

Finally, Korra shrugged and said simply: "Yeah, we do."

Word of the task-force's actions spread like wildfire. Soon Korra was dealing with more flashing bulbs and microphones shoved into her face then any person ever deserved. As the days past, Korra and Naruto would aid the task-force in attack after attack on the Equalists, and each time the equalists were soundly defeated. Despite it all Korra still hadn't produce a single blast of air not to mention she was seeing less and less of her team mates.

There were also the faces of many of these so called criminals were young, close to her age. They were anything but the criminals she was expecting. Amon and the gang members, they had the look of criminals but so many of the people they had arrested were hardly out of school. Every once in a while she would here bits of stories of them being victimized by one of Republic City's gangs and such. She couldn't help but wonder if there could be some way to help these people.

There were also accusations of being oppressors and labeled like the Fire Nation during the Hundred-Year-War. It all seemed to be piling up. Though once again another press conference had come up.

"Avatar Korra has bravely answered the call to action! With the two of us leading the charge, Republic City has nothing to fear from Amon and the Equalists!"

"Question for the Avatar" one reporter asked. "Amon remains at large. Why have you failed to locate him?"

Upon hearing this question, Korra approached the podium, grabbed the microphone and did something she would always regret afterwards: "You wanna know why? Because Amon is hiding in the shadows like a coward. Amon, I challenge you to a duel! No task force. No chi blockers. Just the two of us tonight at midnight on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Let's cut to the chase and settle this thing. If you're man enough to face me!" and with that the interview came to a close.

"Korra, joining the task force is one thing, but this, this is going too far!"

"Something has to be done; I thought you of all people would support me!"

"This is foolish. If you try to take on Amon now you'll be killed!"

"You've been training me to fight against them. It's not like I'm going in blind, Amon and the Equalists are only going to cause more problems if we don't stop them now."

Naruto pulled at his hair in frustration. "I just wish you weren't always so quick to jump into things. Why couldn't you…" he stopped himself, remembering the last time they got into a fight.

"Why couldn't I what?" though it was too late, Korra was already angry. "Where was this advice when Chief Bei Fong was berating me? Where was this show of support when I was being mobbed with those reporters?" Naruto found himself unable to speak to the accusations. "I have to do this. With or without your help!" Korra stormed off.

"Korra, this is madness!"

Tenzin had shown up to stop Korra from doing on what even she knew was a huge mistake. But not even he could deter her.

"Don't try to stop me and don't follow me. I have to face Amon alone."

Tenzin turned to Tarrlok and pointed at him accusingly. "This is all your doing!"

Tarrlok held up his hands defensively. "I tried to talk her out of it too but she's made up her mind." He then turned to Korra she got onto her boat.

"We'll be watching the island closely. If anything goes wrong I have a fleet of police air ships ready to swoop down."

Korra nodded and then used her waterbending to drive the boat to the island where she planned to face Amon one on one, despite knowing full well how the conflict would most likely turn out.

Upon arriving on Avatar Memorial Island, Korra went to the top of the statue's platform. It was here that she waited for Amon to show up, her sense of dread rising with each passing moment. But Amon didn't show. A loud bell suddenly rang, temporarily startling Korra but also cueing her into the fact that it was now midnight. Amon had failed to make it on time. Once this little fact sunk in, Korra allowed herself to relax a little and stretched and yawned.

As she went to ground-level and walked by an archway, she said to herself: "Guess you're a no-show, Amon. Who's scared now?"

No sooner had the words left her lips did a bola at the end of a rope fly through the air towards Korra's legs, managing to tie them together and causing her to fall to the ground. Korra only a moment to take in what was happening before she was dragged off into the dark passage. By the time she had managed to free herself with her firebending, she could see quite clearly that she was completely surrounded.

Everywhere around her, the eerie red lenses of the chi-blocker's goggles shone through the darkness.

And in fact that was exactly what the chi-blockers did. Korra desperately fought to keep them at bay with her firebending but her arms were caught by two bolas, leaving her easy prey for the chi-blockers. Korra forced them back and kept them and their cohorts at bay with several fire and earthbending kicks before more chi-blockers, as few as two or as many as half-a-dozen or more, Korra didn't know, hit her with a series of rapid jabs to every single part of her body. Then the world went dark.

When the world slowly but surely came into focus, the first thing Korra was greeted to was Amon himself, surrounded by more of those same glowing red lenses of the chi-blockers' goggles. It was pitch-dark, save for one lantern.

"I received your invitation, young Avatar." Amon said in a civil that belied his menacing nature and intent. As it was, Korra gave no remark. No spark of anger or harsh rebuke escaped her lips. Fear, that was the only sensation that coursed through her. He walked forward and reached a hand out towards her. For but brief moment Korra feared he would de-bend her…only to instead cup her face in his hand and force her to look up at him.

"Our showdown, while inevitable, is premature. Although it would be the easiest thing for me to take away your bending right now, I won't. You'd only become a martyr. Benders of every nation would rally behind your untimely demise. But I assure you I have a plan and I'm saving you for last. Then you'll get your due and I will destroy you. The eradication of bending will be my legacy. A monument to your failure. I, Amon, am your successor Avatar Korra. And I will achieve what you and your past lives have never done: bring peace to the world."

As he finished his sentence, Amon stood up, released his grip on Korra and prepared to strike only for something to whirl through the air. Amon quickly moved, moving with ease as the three metal objects clung against the wall. Naruto appeared next to Korra in an instant.

"Naruto." Her voice was so fearful, it was unlike anything he had ever heard.

"I won't let him hurt you." He promised as he turned to Amon, a cold fury coursing through him.

"So you finally showed yourself again. Despite your unexpected arrival tonight, you cannot stop me. Nothing can."

"You seem confident in that."

He got the impression that Amon was smirking as he answered. "Even if you do manage to somehow force me back tonight, one day, the Avatar will die by my hand."

"No, no more Amon. I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago and end your life tonight!" Right now the only thing fueling Naruto was anger. He drew out the Dao sword he had strapped to his back and charged forward. At that moment Amon signaled his Chi Blockers to attacker and only one side would be walking away from this battle.

0000

Preview

0000

_'Move'_ Korra commanded her body as she desperately tried to move. Her paralyzed body remained motionless as Korra could only watch as Amon picked up the Dao sword. 'Move' she commanded again as her fingers began twitching.

"It appears that you are willing to put your life on the line for your vengeance. It was foolish to oppose this movement. The world will be equalized and its shame you couldn't continue to live on in this new world order." Amon spoke as he raised the sword before the prone form of Naruto.

After the 18 Equalist mooks, the two elites, the Lieutenant and with Amon himself after them, Naruto was far too worn and injured to win.

_'No!' _at that moment it felt like the world had come to a stop. If only she hadn't been so impulsive and prideful this wouldn't have happened. What was she supposed to do? She was the Avatar. Everyone was counting on her and it was her duty to bring balance and she didn't want to lose face. She didn't want to admit her fears. She was able to move her arms now.

But right now she would give anything to save Naruto. She didn't care about being the Avatar. She didn't care about beating Amon or even losing her bending. Besides Naga he was her first true friend and she cared about him. True they argued and got angry at each other, but when she truly needed him, he was there, even now.

_"Korra, sometimes you have to learn in order to just let go you know. You might think you can do anything, but sometimes suffering a lost is important in order for you to grow and learn from it. There was a time where I was the lowest point of my life when I got the first vision of my predecessor. At one point I was preparing myself for a suicidal revenge scheme against Amon but he steered me away from that. He didn't want me to follow down the path of his old friend. That's why I don't try to focus on that man, but focusing on helping you to stop him and people who have suffered from the Equalists."_

Naruto's agonized screams filled her ears. The blond was able to avoid having his head severed, but a stab wound to the shoulder was still fatal. If he didn't receive metal treatment soon he would bleed out and die. Naruto twisted away and rolled away. He got back to his feet, clutching his wound.

Korra could only watch as a strike from Amon had sent Naruto into the water. She had failed him. A lone tear seeped down her eye as something else coursed through her. A cold, furious rage coursed through the Avatar. Right now stopping the Amon because she was the Avatar was the furthest thing from her mind. Because at that moment now she was fighting for another reason and that was to get justice for now.

Amon turned his attention back to Korra. "He is but the first of many who will fall if you oppose us Avatar. Choosing to fight is choosing the road to bloodshed. Just accept what's inevitable and there won't be any more unnecessary loss of life."

A great power washed through Korra as she was able to push herself to her feet. The ground around them tremble and the water around the island because to rush rapidly. "How dare you!" her voice was hardly above a whisper. "I won't let you get away with that! This ends NOW!" The last word came out as a deafening bellow, becoming an actual physical force. The wave of air all but slammed into Amon, sending him into a wall. Korra was not going to allow her friend's death to be in vein.


End file.
